Warriors Descended 1: Descendant of Fire
by digital devotion
Summary: Only the ghost of starlight can heed his cause, when teeth meet teeth and claws meet claws. Nine lives he'll have, but no leader's name. The descendant of Fire, two of the same. Thus went the first prophecy Frostflower ever heard! 1st in a series of six!
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors, but the characters and their descriptions listed below do belong to me because I made them up. Please don't use any of them!

**

* * *

**

**CLAN ALLEGIANCES**

**ThunderClan**

LEADER:

**Goldenstar** – ginger tabby tom, amber eyes

DEPUTY:

**Clawfang** – large, dark gray tom, very light green eyes

**Apprentice, Cedarpaw**

MEDICINE CAT:

**Frostflower** – white and ginger she-cat, amber eyes

WARRIORS:

**Crookedfern** – very large, white and black tom, green eyes

**Apprentice, Cloverpaw**

**Dapplefoot** – dark brown she-cat, light gray eyes

**Apprentice, Silverpaw**

**Ashfang –** silver she-cat, dark gray stripes, very light green eyes

**Apprentice, Rowanpaw**

**Meadowlark –** gray she-cat, dark gray tail, yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Thunderpaw**

**Blackcloud –** black and white tom, light yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Cottonpaw**

**Reedclaw** – white, cream, and black tom, light yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Darkpaw**

**Oakpelt** – gray and white tom, yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Mistpaw**

**Icefur** – blue-gray tom, yellow eyes

**Quickpelt** – ginger brown she-cat, black stripes, light blue eyes

**Twigleaf** – ginger she-cat, dark ginger stripes, yellow eyes

**Wetpelt –** black she-cat, white chest, light yellow eyes

**Granitetail** – dark gray tom, white face, white paws, light yellow eyes

**Thornfur** – black tom, white paws, yellow eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Mistpaw** – silver and white flecked she-cat, light yellow eyes;(Mistmeadow)

**Cedarpaw** – ginger tom, white paws, amber eyes; (Cedarspirit)

**Cloverpaw** – brown and cream she-cat, sapphire blue eyes; (Cloverpelt)

**Cottonpaw** – silver and gray long-furred tom, dark gray tail, yellow eyes; (Cottonbrave)

**Silverpaw** – silver and white tom, sapphire blue eyes; (Silvermoon)

**Darkpaw** – gray and dark gray tom, yellow eyes; (Darkeye)

**Thunderpaw** – black tom, pepper stripes, yellow eyes; (Thunderstripe)

**Rowanpaw** – ginger tom, yellow eyes; (Rowanwind)

QUEENS:

**Rainfur** – gray she-cat, yellow eyes; mother of Webkit, Nimblekit, and Sootkit by Icefur

**Lightdew** – cream and white she-cat, light green eyes; mother of Purekit and Palekit by Crookedfern

**Snowcloud** – white and cream she-cat, soft blue eyes; mother of Stormkit by Oakpelt

**Softcreek** – white, cream, and dark brown she-cat, yellow eyes; mother of Summerkit and Springkit by Granitetail [pregnant

**Poppyflower** – ginger she-cat, black stripes, green eyes; elderly queen that helps with kits

ELDERS:

**Tenderclaw** – black tom, yellow eyes, many battle scars

**Quickleaf** – light gray she-cat, green eyes, no hair on end of tail-tip

**Barrenoak** – brown and dark brown tom, light amber eyes

**Sprucebark** – ginger tom, dark ginger stripes, amber eyes

KITS:

**Webkit** – silver and dark gray flecked she-cat, light green eyes; (Webpelt)

**Nimblekit** – silver and white she-cat, amber eyes; (Nimbleclaw)

**Sootkit** – blue-gray tom, yellow eyes; (Sootpelt)

**Purekit** – white and black tom, light green eyes; (Pureheart)

**Palekit** – black and white she-cat, sky blue eyes; (Palefur)

**Stormkit** – dark gray tom, white chest, white paws, light yellow eyes; (Stormtail)

**Summerkit** – gray and brown she-cat, gray eyes; (Summerflower)

**Springkit** – dark gray and brown she-cat, light amber eyes; (Springfoot)

DECEASED:

**Stripedpelt** – brown she-cat, black stripes, white chest and paws, light amber eyes; medicine cat before Frostflower

**Noblestar** – ginger tom, green eyes; leader before Goldenstar; father of Goldenstar and Frostflower

**Grayfeather** – silver and gray tom, yellow eyes; deputy before Clawfang; father of Barrenoak

**Hazelstripe** – brown tabby she-cat, black stripes, silver eyes; mother of Quickpelt and Twigleaf

**Smokemask** – white she-cat, black face and paws, blue eyes; mother of Blackcloud and Thornfur

**Foxtalon** – ginger tom, amber eyes; drowned in battle against ShadowClan a few days before Thunderpaw and Darkpaw were born

**Hollowriver** – light ginger tom, light yellow eyes; killed by a fox the day before Rowankit and his siblings were born

**Fernflight** – white she-cat, brown and cream face, soft blue eyes; died from greencough

**Patchpaw** – gray she-cat, white chest, blue eyes; died from greencough

**Cindermoon** – silver long-furred she-cat, dark amber eyes; mother of Ashfang and Wetpelt; died from greencough

**Mothkit** – black she-cat, white paws, light yellow eyes; died from greencough

**Smokekit** – black tom, white face, light green eyes; died from greencough

**Tumblekit** – brown tom, ginger stripes, soft blue eyes; died from greencough

**Stripedkit**_ – _brown she-cat, black stripes, yellow eyes; died from greencough

**RiverClan**

LEADER:

**Featherstar** – long-furred gray she-cat, amber eyes

DEPUTY:

**Rapidriver** – blue-gray tom, amber eyes

**Apprentice, Woodpaw**

MEDICINE CAT:

**Blizzardclaw** – black tom, white speckled muzzle, yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Blossompaw**

WARRIORS:

**Splinterclaw** – gray tom, white chest, yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Brushpaw**

**Maplerose **– ginger she-cat, black spots, amber eyes

**Apprentice, Daisypaw**

**Torchfur –** dark brown and ginger tom, amber eyes

**Apprentice, Lionpaw**

**Fogpelt** – gray tom, black stripes, white paws, light green eyes

**Apprentice, Ashpaw**

**Jaggedscar –** white, gray, and black tom, missing right eye, light blue left eye

**Timberpelt –** silver she-cat, few gray stripes, amber eyes

**Bubbletail** – white and gray she-cat, amber eyes

**Boldstripe** – cream tom, brown stripes, amber eyes

**Yellowheart –** brown tom, gray face, yellow eyes

**Willowfoot** – silver and gray she-cat, soft blue eyes

**Nightflower** – black and white she-cat, yellow eyes

**Whiskerclaw** – gray tom, light blue eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Woodpaw** – dark brown tom, blue eyes; (Woodpuddle)

**Blossompaw** – silver she-cat, dark gray spots, light green eyes; (Blossomfur)

**Daisypaw** – black she-cat, white paws, yellow eyes; (Daisyclaw)

**Brushpaw** – gray and black tom, dark amber eyes; (Brushgove)

**Lionpaw** – brown and dark brown tom, silver eyes; (Lionstorm)

**Ashpaw** – gray and silver tom, amber eyes; (Ashwhisker)

QUEENS:

**Lilyfur** – white and gray she-cat, sky blue eyes; mother of Sunkit and Scorchkit by Torchfur

**Hazelsweet** – ginger she-cat, dark ginger stripes, amber eyes; mother of Jollykit and Peachkit by Splinterclaw

**Whiteflower** – white she-cat, dark blue eyes; mother of Streamkit by Boldstripe [pregnant

ELDERS:

**Yellowmouse** – dark ginger she-cat, white tail-tip, yellow eyes

**Poppypatch** – dark brown she-cat, yellow eyes

**Grimriver –** long-furred gray tom, dark amber eyes

KITS:

**Sunkit** – white and ginger she-cat, light blue eyes; (Sunpatch)

**Scorchkit** – white, ginger, and black tom, blue eyes; (Scorchfur)

**Jollykit** – gray she-cat, white chest, white paws, silver eyes; (Jollypelt)

**Peachkit** – ginger and white she-cat, dark amber eyes; (Peachfur)

**Streamkit** – white and dark brown she-cat, blue eyes; (Streameyes)

**ShadowClan**

LEADER:

**Crimsonstar** – white she-cat, red ears, red striped tail, dark blue eyes

DEPUTY:

**Burrowgrass** – dark brown tom, amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT:

**Cracklefur** – cream and brown tom, dark green eyes

WARRIORS:

**Brambletongue** – black and cream tom, white chest, amber eyes

**Apprentice, Roguepaw**

**Rippletail **– ginger and white she-cat, yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Dwarfpaw**

**Calmwhisker –** gray tom, white paws, white chest, amber eyes

**Apprentice, Silkpaw**

**Harmonyfur –** white she-cat, ginger ears, ginger tail, dark green eyes

**Apprentice, Furypaw**

**Spidercloud –** white, black, and brown she-cat, yellow eyes

**Duskcloud** – long-furred black and gray tom, amber eyes

**Lostwing** – black and gray tom, yellow eyes

**Brindleleaf** – brown and white brindle she-cat, amber eyes

**Winterthorn –** black she-cat, long front claws, gray eyes

**Stonebreeze** – silver and gray tom, gray/green eyes

**Blackshadow** – long-furred black tom, yellow eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Roguepaw** – black and white she-cat, silver eyes; (Roguestripe)

**Dwarfpaw** – small gray tom, black stripes, white chest, green eyes;(Dwarfshadow)

**Silkpaw** – gray she-cat, silver eyes; (Silkfur)

**Furypaw** – ginger tom, white paws, white chest, amber eyes; (Furyclaw)

QUEENS:

**Mellowclaw** – silver and gray she-cat, green eyes; mother of Driftkit and Bowkit by Duskcloud

**Honeyshine** – ginger she-cat, white markings, amber eyes; mother of Shadowkit and Endkit by Lostwing

ELDERS:

**Embertail** – black and dark brown tom, yellow eyes

**Sparrowclaw** – cream and light brown she-cat, amber eyes

**Sleetrain –** dark gray tom, light blue eyes

KITS:

**Driftkit** – gray and silver tom, yellow eyes; (Driftsoot)

**Bowkit** – light gray tom, yellow eyes; (Bowfur)

**Shadowkit** – ginger tabby she-cat, amber eyes; (Shadowheart)

**Endkit** – white she-cat, ginger striped tail, blue eyes; (Endclaw)

**WindClan**

LEADER:

**Angelstar** – black and white she-cat, yellow eyes

DEPUTY:

**Archaicfrost** – black tom, yellow eyes

MEDICINE CAT:

**Dovewing** – white she-cat, cream face, cream tail, amber eyes

**Apprentice, Rosepaw**

WARRIORS:

**Graytail** – gray tom, amber eyes

**Apprentice, Rustpaw**

**Sunnystripe **– light ginger and white tom, dark ginger stripes, gray eyes

**Apprentice, Acornpaw**

**Stoneriver –** silver tom, dark gray stripes, yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Nightpaw**

**Robinclaw –** black and white she-cat, gray eyes

**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

**Sapphirestream –** white she-cat, light ginger face and legs, soft blue eyes

**Irisfur** – black she-cat, yellow eyes

**Rumbleclaw** – white, light brown, and dark gray tom, light amber eyes

**Dustspot** – brown tom, black stripes, green eyes

**Orangefoot –** dark ginger tom, black striped tail, dark amber eyes

**Proudstripe** – ginger tom, white chest, white paws, light amber eyes

**Cloudpool –** white she-cat, light amber eyes

**Windcloud** – gray and white she-cat, yellow eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Rosepaw** – smoke gray she-cat, yellow eyes;(Roseheart)

**Rustpaw** – small smoke gray and silver tom, light amber eyes; (Rustclaw)

**Acornpaw** – dark gray tom, black striped tail; white chest, white paws, amber eyes; (Acornleaf)

**Nightpaw** – black and white tom, white striped tail-tip, silver/blue eyes; (Nightstripe)

**Whitepaw** – long-furred gray she-cat, white chest, white paws, light amber eyes; (Whitefur)

QUEENS:

**Flowerpool** – gray and white she-cat, large light amber eyes; mother of Mildkit, Breezekit, and Merrykit by Sunnystripe

ELDERS:

**Streamleaf** – gray and white she-cat, dark amber eyes

**Alderclaw** – gray brown tom, black striped tail, white chest and legs, yellow eyes

KITS:

**Mildkit** – ginger tom, green eyes; (Mildpelt)

**Breezekit** – silver and white she-cat, yellow eyes; (Breezeheart)

**Merrykit** – white and light ginger she-cat, light brown eyes; (Merryclaw)


	2. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** Hey there readers! I hope you all enjoy reading this new fanfiction of mine. It's actually not finished, so I'll be putting up only a few chapters at a time. Please read and review! I want to know what people think! Thanks, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, for me, I don't own Warriors. But I do own the characters that I made up for this story, so please don't use any of them!

* * *

**Prologue**

_Frostflower ran through the shadows, following the screams_ of kits in the distance. It seemed no matter how fast she ran, she got no closer to helping them. Thoughts raced through her mind, following the rhythm of her fast pawsteps.

What could be happening?

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

What was wrong with the kits?

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

A bramble bush snagged at her, yanking clumps of white and ginger fur from her pelt. She ran on, ignoring the pain in her sides. Blood trickled from the new wounds, but she ignored this, too. Was everything attempting to keep her from saving the kits? A clearing full of moonlight appeared ahead. She flung herself out of the bramble bush. Her aching paws fell on blood-stained grass. Frostflower lifted her head and gasped at the sight before her.

Hollowriver, a cat she had known since he had been kitted, was lying on his side in a spreading pool of blood. His fur was matted with the blood, and chunks of his pelt were torn away, leaving bare patches on his shoulders and face. Around him were Mothkit, Smokekit, Tumblekit, and Stripedkit. The kits were standing in the pool of blood, yowling upward at the full moon above.

"Stop screaming!" Frostflower shouted, unable to take it any longer.

Suddenly, the four kits stopped yowling and turned to look at her. Hollowriver lifted his head so that she could see one of his eyes had been torn away. Their eyes began to shine like tiny moons in their faces. More cats, all whom Frostflower recognized, appeared from the shadows in front of her. She felt her heart skip a beat as the cats sat back on their haunches, looking at her with glowing eyes. Frostflower watched as their lips began to move. They were chanting something. The chanting grew louder and louder, until Frostflower was easily able to distinguish the words.

"_Only the ghost of starlight can heed his cause, when teeth meet teeth and claws meet claws. Nine lines he'll have, but no leader's name. The descendant of Fire, two of the same_."

Their eyes stopped glowing. Hollowriver stood and walked away, followed silently by the four kits. Frostflower's beating heart thundered against her ribs when her old mentor, Stripedpelt, walked over to her. Starlight sparkled at the tips of Stripedpelt's brown fur and black stripes. Her light amber eyes looked at Frostflower with sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Frostflower, my sweet apprentice. I wish the things to come were not in your future. Be strong for your Clan. You've had a rough time, but it is going to get much harder."

"What's coming, Stripedpelt? Please...don't tell me more are going to die! I will die myself if I'm unable to save another cat!" Frostflower moaned and looked over Stripedpelt's shoulder at Cindermoon and Fernflight. Patchpaw sat between them, her fur alive with starlight.

"Go back and warn your brother of what is to come, Frostflower," Stripedpelt said. "_A ginger tom will rise to conquer the dark, his friend be the apprentice of a lark. Without love, without faith, he will fall, lest the wall of hatred cover you all_."

"Don't leave me!" Frostflower mewed. "I need a better answer! What does it all mean, Stripedpelt?" The shadows around her were dissolving. She blinked once, twice, and the third time...she opened her eyes and found herself back at the Moonpool with the other medicine cats. She was in-between WindClan's medicine cat apprentice and RiverClan's medicine cat.

The RiverClan medicine cat, Blizzardclaw, a black tom with a white speckled muzzle, looked at Frostflower with an inquisitive expression. "Bad omens for ThunderClan, Frostflower?"

"Not any concern of ours, is it, Blizzardclaw?" Cracklefur, ShadowClan's medicine cat, said. He was a cream and brown tom.

"I'm just shaken a little, that's all." Frostflower rose to her feet and walked away from the water of the Moonpool.

"Do you need a moment before we head back?" Dovewing, WindClan's medicine cat, asked. "Rosepaw and I can wait, if you want us to. Our territories aren't that far apart from each other. Angelstar would understand if we were a little late getting back."

Cracklefur gave Dovewing a withering look.

Frostflower shook herself. She ignored Cracklefur; ShadowClan cats were always wary of being too friendly with cats of the other three Clans. "I'm fine, Dovewing." She looked at the cream and white she-cat and her smoke gray apprentice. "I saw some familiar faces from recent days."

"Oh." Dovewing nodded.

Dovewing knew as well as the others about the greencough epidemic that had spread through ThunderClan last leaf-bare. The sickness had taken so many lives, and Frostflower had been helpless to stop it. Those who had died of the terrible illness were not the only casualties, however. Foxtalon had drowned in a river during a flood, and young Hollowriver had been killed by a badger. It had been a mournful leaf-bare for ThunderClan.

"Can we head back now?" Blizzardclaw wondered. "Blossompaw and I are ready. We've got the longest way to go, you know."

"I never said you had to wait," Frostflower replied.

The medicine cats followed the path away from the Moonpool and back toward their Clan territories. Blizzardclaw and Blossompaw, his silver she-cat apprentice, went to the left. Cracklefur went off to the right. They would eventually make it to the edge of the lake, where they would not be bothered by anyone.

Dovewing and Rosepaw stuck with Frostflower until the three reached the border that separated their two Clans.

"You will come to us if you need help, won't you? ThunderClan may be strong, but there are times when it is better to ask for help." Dovewing's amber eyes shone with concern.

"You are the first one I'd go to if ThunderClan needed any help," Frostflower replied. "But we are thriving again. There are many cats in our Clan. I suppose the epidemic came to keep our Clan from becoming too large for us to feed. That is what I am hoping, at least."

Dovewing nodded in understanding. "See you at the Gathering!"

"Tell Mistpaw I said hello," Rosepaw added.

"I will." Frostflower waved with her tail. "See you soon."

The medicine cats split up and went their separate ways.

* * *

Frostflower picked her way through the night toward the stone hollow that was ThunderClan's camp. She wondered, as she so often did, what it had been like in the ravine that had been ThunderClan's camp countless generations ago, back when Firestar had been alive. Stories had been passed down from elders to kits about Firestar and his offspring, Leafpool and Squirrelflight. Some of those stories had been retold so many times they had become more legend than truth. 

The ThunderClan medicine cat's mind wandered to the message she'd received tonight from StarClan. The words that had been spoken were no doubt a prophecy. But was it be a prophecy that would become legend, as was the prophecy, "Only Fire can save our Clan?" Frostflower thought about what Stripedpelt had told her. "_A ginger tom will rise to conquer the dark_..." she had said.

_But there's more than one ginger tom in our Clan_, Frostflower fretted. _Sprucebark is an elder. It couldn't be him. It couldn't be Twigleaf or Poppyflower...Stripedpelt said it was a ginger tom. Quickpelt's only surviving kit is ginger, as are Goldenstar and his only son. Could it be one of kits?_

Frostflower reached the entrance of the camp. She wound through the tunnels of the large bush at the entrance, allowing her paws to guide her. She came out to find the clearing nearly empty. Nearby, lying on a raised rock, was Icefur, a blue-gray tom with yellow eyes. He was on night guard. He nodded to her as she passed, and she flicked an ear in response. Icefur was one of those toms who easily got on Frostflower's nerves because he was always contradicting and questioning everything the other cats said.

Frostflower walked to her den, where she found Snowcloud sleeping. The white and cream she-cat had complained of a stomachache earlier in the evening. She was a young warrior; she'd gotten her warrior name the same day that Hollowriver had died. Despite being an apprentice, Snowcloud had valiantly tried to save Hollowriver from the badger. Frostflower wished she could have seen the slender she-cat in battle against such a frightening beast.

There was a vole lying beside her nest of moss. It smelled faintly of Mistpaw, the only apprentice currently in ThunderClan. Softcreek and Lightdew had been given their warrior names two days ago. Frostflower gulped down the vole before curling up into her nest. She put her head on her paws and drifted off into a fitful sleep full of mewling kits and chanted prophecies.

* * *

**End of Prologue**


	3. Chapter One

**Author's Notes: **This story may start out a little slow, but it'll get more exciting as it progresses! Just keep reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors. I really wish I did. But...I do own the cat characters I made up for this story, so please don't use any of them!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_Rowankit felt a tug on his tail. He ignored it, trying to fall back into the darkness that was sleep._ The tug came again, more insistant this time. He grumbled and rolled over, still partially asleep. He was chasing a mouse through the camp and Thornfur was watching him. Rowankit just knew that Thornfur was hoping to get him as an apprentice. The ginger kit wanted Thornfur as a mentor; therefore, it would only make sense if Thornfur wanted him as an apprentice!

The tug came a third time. This time, it hurt. Rowankit gave a cry and opened his eyes to find his best friend in all of ThunderClan, Thunderkit, standing over him. Thunderkit's yellow eyes were wide with joy. His whiskers twitched with barely held back enthusiasm.

"What're you so happy about?" Rowankit demanded, swiping a paw at his friend's pink nose. "I was sleeping, mouse-brain!"

"Cottonkit and Silverkit are going to be made apprentices today!" Thunderkit said, wiggling his whole body. "And guess what that means!"

Rowankit jumped to his feet, fully awake now. "We're gonna be apprentices soon!"

Darkkit, Thunderkit's older brother by a few minutes, walked over from the entrance. "I can't wait until we're made apprentices!"

"I hope they don't make us check the elders' for ticks too much!" Rowankit shook his head. "Mouse bile smells terrible!"

"Rowankit, are you behaving in there?"

Rowankit perked his ears up as his mother, Quickpelt, slipped inside the nursery. She was a beautiful ginger-brown she-cat with black stripes and light blue eyes.

"You know you don't have much time left in the nursery, so you better enjoy it. After you become an apprentice, you won't have as much time to play." Quickpelt flicked his ear with her tail-tip.

"I want to be an apprentice right now!" Thunderkit said, unsheathing his claws. "I'll show Goldenstar that I'm ready!"

"We aren't six moons old yet, Thunderkit!" Rowankit batted his friend's shoulder with sheathed claws.

"Let's go see Cottonkit and Silverkit!" Darkkit suggested. "They're over by the fresh-kill pile getting groomed by Twigleaf!"

Rowankit took the lead out of the nursery and over to the fresh-kill pile below the Highledge, where Goldenstar spoke to the cats of ThunderClan. Rowankit easily spotted Twigleaf's ginger pelt. Sitting in front of her were Cottonkit and Silverkit, both of them looking surly as Twigleaf ran her tongue behind Silverkit's ears.

"Hello!" Rowankit skidded to a stop beside Cottonkit. The silver and gray, long-furred kit looked cleaner and sleeker than usual. "You look like a kittypet!"

"Oh, yeah?" Cottonkit hissed and went into a pouncing stance.

"Cottonkit! Don't mess up your fur!" Twigleaf ordered.

Cottonkit sighed and sat up. "I don't understand why we have to look so clean! We're warriors, not kitty-pets!"

"You're not apprentices yet!" Twigleaf said. "You're still kits, so you'll listen to your mother."

Cottonkit sighed again.

"Are you excited?" Thunderkit prodded Cottonkit with a paw.

"Are you kidding? I've never been more excited!" Cottonkit gave a little leap of happiness.

"Me, too!" Silverkit wiggled away from his mother, who was rewashing his chest again. "You already washed there!"

"Who do you think your mentors will be?" Darkkit looked at Cottonkit and Silverkit with excited yellow eyes that looked very similar to Thunderkit's.

Thunderkit pounced on his brother, messing up Darkkit's gray and dark gray patched fur. "I hope my mentor is Reedclaw!"

"And what if Goldenstar decides he mentors Silverkit or me?" Cottonkit demanded. Cottonkit was hoping to get Reedclaw as his mentor, too, considering the white, cream, and black tom was his father.

"Then I'd take Granitetail!" Thunderkit whispered.

"But he's friends with that grouch, Icefur!" Silverkit's sapphire blue eyes widened with surprise. He ran a paw over his silver and white pelt, trying to muss it up a little while his mother wasn't looking.

"So? He'd make a great mentor!" Thunderkit ducked as Darkkit swiped a paw at him. "Besides, he's not as bad as Icefur."

"What about you, Rowankit? Who do you want as a mentor?" Silverkit looked at him with curious eyes.

Rowankit thought about the dream he'd been having. "Thornfur!"

"You'd be lucky to get him!" Cottonkit said. "Thornfur's the best!"

All the kits liked Thornfur because he was always nice to them and never spoke down to them like other cats, such as Icefur, did. He took up his free time playing wrestling games with them and showing them a few moves that they'd be learning when they were apprentices. Rowankit liked all of that about Thornfur; that's why he wanted the black and white tom as his mentor.

They heard pawsteps above them. The group of kits looked up to see Goldenstar had appeared at the edge of the Highledge. His den was higher up the stone wall, so it didn't take him long to reach the Highledge from his den. Rowankit saw his amber eyes scan the few cats that had already come out this morning. Nearby, Clawfang, ThunderClan's deputy, was setting up a morning patrol with Meadowlark and Wetpelt.

"All cats who can catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Goldenstar spoke, his yowl echoing around the stone hollow.

Warriors streamed from the warriors' den. Elders limped from the elders' den. Mistpaw, Cedarpaw, and Cloverpaw rushed from the apprentices' den to sit by their mentors, Oakpelt, Clawfang, and Crookedfern. Frostflower, the medicine cat, slipped out of her den and joined the cats gathering below Goldenstar.

Rowankit plunked down between his mother and Thunderkit. He saw that Twigleaf's whiskers were quivering with happiness. Rowankit felt a little pang of jealousy that Cottonkit and Silverkit were going to be apprentices before him. Would either of them be chosen as Thornfur's apprentice?

"Today is a joyous day. Two new apprentices are being appointed to the ranks of ThunderClan!" Goldenstar looked down at Cottonkit and Silverkit. "Please come forward, Cottonkit and Silverkit!"

The brothers stumbled forward on clumsy, anxious paws. Their faces held nothing back; all of their excitement was in their eyes.

"Cottonkit, from this day forward, you will be called Cottonpaw. Blackcloud, you are a mighty warrior. I hope that you can pass on some knowledge to this young kit." Goldenstar nodded.

Blackcloud, a black and white tom, and Thornfur's brother, walked forward. He and Cottonpaw touched noses and walked over to sit beside Cloverpaw and her mentor, Crookedfern. Rowankit heard Cloverpaw congratulate Cottonpaw.

"Silverkit, from today onward, you will be known as Silverpaw. Dapplefoot, you are my mate and I trust you well with the mentoring of Silverpaw," Goldenstar said.

Dapplefoot, a dark brown she-cat, walked forward. She and Silverpaw touched noses before walking over to sit with Cottonpaw and Blackcloud.

"I hope that StarClan will guide our new apprentices' paws so that they may serve ThunderClan well. Congratulations!" Goldenstar waved his tail before turning and disappearing from the Highledge.

Rowankit, Thunderkit, and Darkkit bounded over to their two friends. Cottonpaw and Silverpaw were talking to one another in excited voices. Cottonkit turned to Blackcloud just as Rowankit, Thunderkit, and Darkkit reached them.

"Can we go out right now?" Cottonpaw couldn't keep the hopefulness from his voice.

"I don't see why not," Blackcloud replied. "We won't go far, but you can explore some of our territory."

"Can we go, too?" Silverpaw turned his blue eyes on Dapplefoot.

The brown she-cat laughed. "Of course! Let's go now, before Clawfang puts us on a patrol instead!"

The four cats headed toward the entrance. Rowankit felt his heart sink when Cottonpaw and Silverpaw forgot to say good-bye.

"That wasn't very nice of them, was it?" Darkkit sat down with a soft _flump_. "They didn't even bother to say good-bye to us, did they?" The tip of his tail twitched agitatedly.

Rowankit shook his head. "It's like they forgot about us!"

"Oh, don't be so hard on them!"

The three kits turned to see Cloverpaw walking over to them. She was a pretty, brown and cream she-cat with sapphire blue eyes. Rowankit often found himself unable to quit staring at the blueness of Cloverpaw's eyes.

"What?" Darkkit asked curiously.

"They're just excited that they're apprentices. They haven't forgotten about you." Cloverpaw sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. "I'm sure they'll come back and want to tell you all about what they did outside camp."

Rowankit grumbled. "I want to be out there, too! It's not fair. We're only a half-moon younger!"

"That makes all the difference," Cloverpaw said. Crookedfern, who was over by the entrance, called her name. "I better go. Crookedfern and I are going on a hunting patrol. See you later! And don't be so grouchy! You all look like Icefur!"

The three friends watched Cloverpaw race after her mentor. She and Crookedfern were met by Cedarpaw, Cloverpaw's ginger-furred brother, and Clawfang, his gray-furred mentor. Rowankit heaved a sigh when the four of them disappeared through the entrance of the camp.

"I hope the next half-moon goes by really fast!" Thunderkit dragged his tail back and forth in the grass.

"Me, too!" Rowankit batted at a clump of moss. "Let's wrestle!"

Rowankit leaped on Thunderkit and the two rolled around, bumping into Darkkit. He yelped and pounced on them in return. The three of them wrestled all morning, forgetting about their disappointment of not being made warriors. By the time Cottonpaw and Silverpaw returned to camp with their new mentors, Rowankit and his two friends were taking a nap in a patch of sunlight in front of the nursery.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**


	4. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I **do not own** Warriors. I **do own** the made-up characters for this story, so please don't use any of them. I forgot to mention before that if I used any names that appear in other fanfictions, I didn't intend to. There are only so many warriors names out there, you know!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_Rowankit was in a hunter's crouch, spying on a mouse in the bushes. He knew he was dreaming,_ but it was a very pleasant dream. He hoped that his dream-version of Thornfur was around somewhere, watching him hunt the mouse. Oh, if only Thornfur could be his mentor in real life! He wiggled his haunches and launched himself at the mouse, but it dissolved into nothing beneath his paws.

"That's not a very good way to catch a mouse!" a voice called.

Rowankit looked up and spotted another kit nearby. The kit's soft blue eyes looked familiar. Where had he seen that kit before?

"Come on, Rowankit! Follow me!" The kit waved his stumpy tail and lumbered off into the forest.

"Wait!" Rowankit raced after the kit, having finally realized who it was. The kit was his brother, Tumblekit, who had died of greencough last leaf-bare! Was his sister, Stripedkit, who had also died of the illness, here?

He found himself in a clearing. The grass beneath his paws was sticky. When he looked down, it was to see blood trickling underneath his pads. Rowankit gave a terrified yowl and leaped away from the crimson puddle. He landed beside a ragged body with patches of fur missing. It was a tom. He smelled of ThunderClan scent, but Rowankit did not recognize him.

Suddenly, the tom lifted his head. His single eye was glowing like a full moon. Rowankit backed away in fright. What was going on? How had his dream gone from something wonderful to something so fearsome? He turned and ran, but he didn't seem to be moving.

When he turned back around, the torn and bloody tom had risen to his paws. His lips were moving now, speaking a chant in a soft whisper. Rowankit noticed his voice was growing louder and louder. Tumblekit appeared behind the tom then. His eyes were glowing like moons, and he was chanting the same thing as the torn tom.

"Stop!" a new voice screeched. A tiny she-kit came rushing from the darkness. She had a brown pelt slashed with black stripes that sparkled with starlight. Her eyes were a blaze of yellow anger. "Stop! Rowankit, leave! Now!"

Rowankit felt himself waking up, but he didn't want to go. For some reason, he wanted to hear what the torn tom and Tumblekit were saying. What was so important about the chanting? And why was Stripedkit, the tiny she-kit, so upset?

Rowankit blinked and opened his eyes to the sight of the nursery. The dream came back to him. It had been so strange, so dark, and so terrifying.

He shivered and curled into a tighter ball. _I won't tell anyone about it. As long as nobody else knows, I'll be fine. They're just silly nightmares, anyway!_

He drifted back to sleep and forgot about the dream when he woke once more.

* * *

Rowankit had his paws over his eyes and was waiting for Thunderkit's shout that he and Darkkit were ready. He impatiently swished his tail back and forth. What was taking the two of them so long?

"They're ready!" Cloverpaw's voice whispered in his ear.

He pulled his paws from his face and looked at her. "They're supposed to tell me that!"

"They wanted to make it harder for you." Cloverpaw shrugged her shoulders.

Rowankit guessed that Darkkit had come up with that idea. It was just the sort of thing he would come up with. With a snort, Rowankit rushed off to find his two friends, who were hiding somewhere in the camp. He checked behind boulders, rock piles, in and out of dens. Where could they be?

He heard a giggle nearby. With a triumphant flick of his whiskers, Rowankit crept around the bush that held the area where the ThunderClan cats made dirt. He saw a shadow move and paused. A second later, he pounced and went rolling into the bush with Thunderkit under his paws.

"Found you!" Rowankit pressed Thunderkit's shoulders into the ground beneath the bush. "I heard you laughing!"

"That's not fair!" Thunderkit wriggled away from his friend. "I can't help laughing!"

Darkkit appeared around the bush. "Great! Your turn to find us, Thunderkit!"

Thunderkit went over to the nursery entrance, where he was supposed to wait until Rowankit and Darkkit were ready.

Rowankit crept up the face of the stone hollow and found a small cave to hide in. It was a perfect spot because the only way Thunderkit could find him was by scent. He settled down and heard Darkkit call out, "We're ready!"

"What's the matter, Frostflower?"

Rowankit felt all the furs on his pelt stand up straight. That was Goldenstar's voice! Where was it coming from, though? Rowankit looked around and spotted a hole in the ceiling of his hideout. Frostflower's voice drifted through it, just as Goldenstar's had a few moments before.

"I'm worried about that prophecy, Goldenstar. I think I'm supposed to decide whether it's talking about Cedarpaw or Rowankit. They're the only two ginger toms in this Clan who could fit the prophecy."

Rowankit twitched his ears. Prophecy? What was Frostflower talking about? There was a prophecy, and she hadn't told the Clan about it? Wasn't it the medicine cat's job to tell the Clan when there was trouble coming?

"If you're asking my opinion, the tom in the prophecy is Cedarpaw. He's older than Rowankit, and he's more mature than any kit I've ever seen. Plus, he is the son of a leader. He is the grandson of the dignified Noblestar. Rowankit is nothing special, apart from the fact that his father has been an elder his entire life."

Rowankit's fur bristled with annoyance. _Nothing special_! He was _nothing special_? He'd show Goldenstar what "nothing special" was!

"Don't speak so lightly about Rowankit, Goldenstar. We don't know what he's capable of. He is only a kit, after all. Cedarpaw may be mature, but that does not mean he has the courage or strength that could lie hidden in Rowankit at the moment," Frostflower said. Rowankit heard her sigh. "I wish I had an apprentice of my own. Then I could speak to them about it."

"I still think it's Cedarpaw. Speak with him. Ask him if he's had any dreams that could be from StarClan," Goldenstar said. "You might get your answers then. I'll go fetch him right now. Wait here."

Rowankit pulled as far back into the crevice as he could go. He saw Goldenstar's shadow pass across the entrance. It wasn't much later when two shadows passed going upward. A few moments later, he heard Frostflower greeting Cedarpaw.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," Goldenstar said. "I have something I need to discuss with Clawfang before he goes out on patrol."

A few seconds of silence passed before Frostflower began to speak again. "Do you know why Goldenstar called you here, Cedarpaw?"

Rowankit assumed Cedarpaw had shaken his head no.

"No? Well, I have a question for you. Have you had any interesting dreams lately?" Frostflower wondered.

"Yes," came Cedarpaw's quiet whisper after an awkward silence.

"What were the dreams about?" Frostflower's voice was gentle.

There was another pause before Cedarpaw replied in his politely quiet voice. Rowankit wondered why the tom always spoke so softly. In his opinion, that wasn't maturity. That was timidness. How could Goldenstar think Cedarpaw was mature?

"I saw Smokekit. He led me to a tom who looked as if he'd been attacked by a large creature. The two of them started chanting something, but I couldn't hear them very well. I heard a few words. Something about starlight and teeth. I think they mentioned fire, too."

Rowankit gulped. Smokekit was Mistpaw's brother. Smokekit and Mothkit, Mistpaw's sister, had died of greencough last leaf-bare, just like Tumblekit and Stripedkit. Cedarpaw had been friends with Smokekit back when Cedarpaw had been Cedarkit. Rowankit remembered the dream he'd had a few days ago with his siblings in it. He'd seen the very tom that Cedarpaw was mentioning! But what did it mean? Was Cedarpaw the one of the prophecy, or was, he, Rowankit the one it spoke of?

"Rowankit! You can come out now!" he heard Darkkit and Thunderkit calling him.

He waited a second before scrambling out of the cave and down into the clearing. Darkkit and Thunderkit were running over to the nursery. Rowankit thanked StarClan that his friends' backs were turned away from him before he raced after them.

Thunderkit turned just as Rowankit reached them. "There you are! Where were you?"

"I'm not telling! It's my secret hiding spot!" Rowankit said. He batted at Darkkit. "Is it your turn?"

Rowankit had decided not to tell his friends about what he'd overheard Frostflower, Goldenstar, and Cedarpaw say. He'd come to realize that the dream he thought was similar to Cedarpaw's dream was actually different. Spottedkit hadn't wanted Rowankit to hear what Tumblekit and the torn tom were chanting.

"I'm almost always it!" Darkkit complained. He pressed his paw against Rowankit's flank. "You go!"

Rowankit lashed his tail back and forth. "I've got a better idea!" He pounced on Darkkit. They rolled into the thorny bush of the nursery.

"Yowch!" Darkkit rolled away.

Rowankit paused and saw what had made Darkkit screech. A thorn had snagged in his shoulder. The wound was beginning to bleed.

"I'll fetch Frostflower!" Thunderkit said, running off.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean that to happen!" Rowankit's said, worried that Darkkit would be angry with him.

"It's not your fault." Darkkit winced when he moved his leg. He stood up so that he wasn't putting weight on it. "Frostflower will take care of it. It doesn't look that bad. She'll be able to fix it up fast."

A few moments later, Frostflower and Thunderkit came over. The medicine cat had herbs clamped in her mouth. She dropped the herbs and examined Darkkit's shoulder.

"It's not deep," she said. "Hold still."

Rowankit couldn't help thinking about Frostflower's voice coming through the hole in the cave he'd hidden in. He stepped away from the medicine cat, hoping she didn't notice his uneasiness. He prayed to StarClan that he didn't smell of anxiety.

Frostflower carefully took the thorn from Darkkit's shoulder. She chewed up the leaves and put the pulp into the small, bleeding wound. Rowankit thought the herb could be dock, but he wasn't sure.

"Cobwebs, please." Frostflower turned to Thunderkit, whose paw looked twice as big due to the spiderwebs wrapped around it. Frostflower patched up Darkkit's shoulder. She ran her tail down his back when she was done. "All done. Just be careful where you wrestle from now on."

"We will. Thanks, Frostflower!" Darkkit purred.

The medicine cat walked away, leaving the three of them to themselves.

"I'm hungry! Let's eat!" Thunderkit said. So the three kits went to the fresh-kill pile to get something to eat.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**


	5. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I'm sorry to say that I don't own Warriors. Never have, and never will. I guess I'll just have to be happy with the fact that I own the made-up characters used in this fanfiction. Please, don't use any of them!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

_Another quarter-moon passed. The days were hot and dry because of the greenleaf season._ Rowankit listened to Cottonpaw and Silverpaw describe how the rivers had dried up to nothing but a trickle through mud and rocks. The leaves of the trees that were at the top of the stone hollow were turning red at the edges, meaning greenleaf would become leaf-fall soon.

Rowankit was dreaming about learning fighting moves with Thornfur when he was tackled awake by two, shouting lumps of fur. He rolled away from Darkkit and Thunderkit.

"What's going on?" Rowankit swiped an angry paw at his friends.

"Today's the day!" Thunderkit screeched in happiness.

"We're going to be apprentices!" Darkkit added quickly, with just as much enthusiasm.

"Will you keep your voices down?" a gray queen named Rainfur hissed. She was snuggled close to her kits, Webkit, Nimblekit, and Sootkit. Rainfur was Rowankit's half-sister and Icefur's mate. This meant that Rowankit was related to grumpy Icefur's kits. Thunderkit often teased him about that fact.

"Sorry," Darkkit apologized.

"You three had better celebrate outside," Lightdew, a cream and white queen, said. "Before you wake the younger kits." Lightdew was Crookedfern's mate. Their kits, who were curled up together beside Lightdew, were Purekit and Palekit.

Softcreek, a white, cream, and dark brown queen, nodded in agreement with Lightdew. She was very large with Granitetail's kits. Frostflower had said her kits would arrive any day now.

Snowcloud and her kit, Stormkit, were looking at Rowankit, Thunderkit, and Darkkit reproachfully for having woken them up. Snowcloud was mates with Oakpelt, Rowankit's half-brother.

Rowankit led the way out of the nursery. He saw Quickpelt and Wetpelt, Thunderkit and Darkkit's mother, heading for the camp entrance with Reedclaw. He assumed they were heading out on a hunting patrol. Quickpelt and Wetpelt had gone back to their warrior duties the day after Cottonpaw and Silverpaw had been named apprentices.

"Don't you want to know when?" Thunderkit asked Rowankit.

"Know what?" Rowankit blinked. He'd been thinking about telling his mother the dream he'd had that was slighty similar to Cedarpaw's.

"When we're going to have the ceremony!" Darkkit gave Rowankit a shove. "Are you still asleep, mouse-brain?"

"No, I'm awake," Rowankit replied. "So, when's the ceremony?"

"Right after sunhigh!" Thunderkit said. "I hope I get Reedclaw, since Cottonpaw and Silverpaw didn't!"

Rowankit knew Reedclaw would make a good mentor. He wasn't too strict, but he made up for it with all the knowledge that he had to offer. Rowankit still thought Thornfur would be better, though.

Thunderkit jumped up and down. "I can't wait!"

"Me either! I want to enjoy the last hours of being a kit, though. We're going to be so busy when we're apprentices!" Darkkit unsheathed and sheathed his claws.

Rowankit saw Frostflower sitting at the entrance of her den. She was looking at Cedarpaw stretching outside the apprentices' den. Cloverpaw was chatting amiably to her brother. The look in Frostflower's eyes was foreign to Rowankit. What was the medicine cat thinking?

"Hello!" Thunderkit's face popped up in front of Rowankit's line of vision. "What're you staring at?"

"Nothing," Rowankit shrugged. "I'm just thinking about being an apprentice."

"There're Cottonpaw and Silverpaw!" Darkkit pointed with his tail as the brothers came out of the apprentices' den. "I'll go tell them!"

Thunderkit looked curiously at Rowankit after Darkkit had scampered off. "You've been acting weird lately, Rowankit! What's wrong?"

Rowankit shook his head. "Nothing."

"Are you sure? You aren't getting sick, are you?" Thunderkit looked concerned.

"No. I'm fine, Thunderkit. Stop worrying about me!"

Thunderkit shrugged. "Okay. Let's go talk to Cottonpaw and Silverpaw!"

The two of them ran over to hear Darkkit telling the brothers that the ceremony was going to be today at sunhigh.

"Now you get to sleep in the apprentices' den with us!" Silverpaw mewed.

Thunderkit twitched his whiskers in exuberance. "I almost forgot about that! Imagine that! The apprentices' den! No more mewing, little kits! I can't wait! I wish sunhigh was right now!"

"Be patient. It'll come sooner than you can blink," Cottonpaw said. "Why don't you go wrestle? It'll help pass the time."

"What about you two?" Darkkit asked. "Will you come with us?"

Cottonpaw and Silverpaw glanced at one another.

"We're supposed to meet with Blackcloud and Dapplefoot for some training in a few minutes," Cottonpaw explained.

"Will you be back to see our ceremony?" Thunderkit asked.

"We'll tell Blackcloud and Dapplefoot that we don't want to miss it!" Silverpaw promised. "We've got to go meet them now."

"See you later!" Cottonpaw waved his tail.

The two brothers padded away toward the entrance of the camp.

"Let's wrestle!" Darkkit shouted, tackling Thunderkit to the ground.

* * *

Rowankit, Thunderkit, and Darkkit were eating when Goldenstar appeared at the Highledge. Thunderkit gave an excited squeal and pointed upward with his tail. The three of them left their meals by the nursery and padded over to stand beneath the Highledge, which was lit up with the afternoon sun. 

Goldenstar looked at them with a twinkle in his amber eyes. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Cats came from the elders' den, apprentices' den, and the warriors' den. Rowankit saw Quickpelt, Wetpelt, and Sprucebark, his father, walking over from halfrock. He supposed they'd been talking about the apprentice ceremony. Cottonpaw, Silverpaw, and their mentors came sliding in through the entrance just then. Rowankit saw Silverpaw flick his ear at him. He twitched his whiskers in response.

"Today, we of ThunderClan weclome three, new apprentices! Darkkit, please come forward!" Goldenstar meowed.

Darkkit walked forward on paws that trembled. His yellow eyes, so much like Thunderkit's, were wide. Rowankit saw his whiskers quiver.

"From this day forward, Darkkit, you will be called Darkpaw." Goldenstar scanned the crowd of warriors. "Reedclaw, you are wise and loyal to your Clan and the warrior code. I hope that you can mold Darkpaw into a warrior ThunderClan can be proud of."

Darkpaw's eyes glowed as he and Reedclaw touched noses before sitting down next to Cloverpaw and Crookedfern. Rowankit saw Cloverpaw whisper in Darkpaw's ear. He whispered something back to her, and she brushed his shoulder with her tail.

Rowankit felt disappointment coming from Thunderkit. He was probably unhappy that he didn't get to have Reedclaw as his mentor.

"Thunderkit, please come forward."

Rowankit gave a soft purr in Thunderkit's direction before his best friend walked forward. Thunderkit jerked his tail in indication that he had heard.

"From this day forward, you will be called Thunderpaw," Goldenstar said. Rowankit unsheathed his claws with anticipation. Goldenstar opened his mouth. "Meadowlark, you will be Thunderpaw's mentor. Teach him everything you know."

"I will," Meadowlark mewed. The gray she-cat walked up to Thunderpaw.

Rowankit saw the surprise in Thunderpaw's eyes when he touched noses with Meadowlark. A thrill went up Rowankit's spine.

He could still have Thornfur as his mentor!

"Rowankit, come forward!"

Rowankit bounded forward. His paws tingled. The ThunderClan cats were all looking at him expectantly. He saw Quickpelt and Sprucebark looking at him proudly. He also saw the worried expression in Frostflower's eyes, but he ignored it.

"From today until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Rowanpaw."

Rowanpaw's paws tingled even more. He waited for what felt like an eternity before...

"Ashfang, you will be mentoring Rowanpaw. Guide him well on his path to becoming a warrior," Goldenstar said.

Rowanpaw blinked as Ashfang, a silver she-cat with dark gray stripes, came up to him. She had light green eyes, just like Clawfang, her father. Rowanpaw touched noses with her, uncertain about his feelings. He'd wanted to have a tom as his mentor, and he'd gotten a she-cat instead.

"Congratulation! May StarClan guide your paws and light your paths!" Goldenstar said before leaping down from the Highledge, signaling that the ceremony was over.

Thunderpaw swatted Rowanpaw's ear with a paw. "Finally, we're apprentices!"

"Can we go out right now, Reedclaw?" Darkpaw looked at the multi-colored tom.

"Sure," Reedclaw answered. "I bet you'd be most interested in seeing the lake first."

Darkpaw's eyes lit up.

"Can we go with them?" Thunderpaw looked expectantly at Meadowlark.

"I don't see why not," Meadowlark smiled. She turned to look at Ashfang. "Ashfang, will you and Rowanpaw come?"

"I've got a hunting patrol to do right now, and I've got a border patrol to join later in the afternoon. I was planning on bringing Rowanpaw with me on the border patrol," Ashfang said.

Rowanpaw pricked his ears. "Seriously?"

"If you think you're up to it," Ashfang meowed.

"Yeah!" Rowanpaw jerked his whiskers.

"You can go ahead and go with your friends to see the lake. Just be sure to be back in camp before the sun touches the mountains," Ashfang said. "We'll be going on the border patrol then."

"Okay!" Rowankit waggled his tail.

Reeclaw and Meadowlark led the way out of the camp. Rowanpaw, Thunderpaw, and Darkpaw tried to look at everything in the forest all at once. There were birds flitting from tree branch to tree branch. Squirrels, which none of them had ever seen alive before, scurried up and down tree trunks. Rowanpaw smelled the fresh scents of mice. The fresh scent was so different from the smell of the dead mice in the fresh-kill pile back at camp.

"Here we are!" Reedclaw said a little while later.

The wind was fresh here. Rowanpaw looked down at the lake from the ridge they stood on. The water rippled in the wind. Rowanpaw guessed that, on windless days, the lake would mirror the sky. He'd never seen anything quite like it.

"This is so beautiful," Meadowlark sighed, sitting down with her tail around her paws. "I love to sit here when my duties have been taken care of and just listen."

"RiverClan is over there, across the lake." Reedclaw pointed at the opposite shore of the lake with his tail. "WindClan lives in the hills over there." He gestured to the left at the rolling hills. "And ShadowClan lives over there, in those woods." He swung his tail so it pointed to the right, indicating the dark pine trees that made up the woods.

"When was the last battle we had with the other Clans?" Darkpaw asked, looking at Reedclaw with interest.

Rowankit perked up his ears, anxious to hear what Reedclaw would say.

"Only a few days before you and Thunderpaw were born. We helped RiverClan against ShadowClan. ShadowClan was trying to take some of RiverClan's territory, despite they can't hunt there," Reedclaw answered. "It was a brutal battle. Foxtalon drowned in the flooded river that night. That was only the beginning of the worst leaf-bare I've ever seen."

Rowanpaw and his friends had heard the story of the terrible leaf-bare many times. Foxtalon had drowned in the battle against ShadowClan at the beginning of leaf-bare, a few days before Darkkit and Thunderkit had been born. Less than a quarter-moon later, a day before Rowankit and his siblings were born, Hollowriver had been killed by a badger. Then, half-way through leaf-bare, when Darkkit, Thunderkit, Rowankit, Tumblekit, and Spottedkit were around two moons old, the greencough epidemic had swept through ThunderClan. Cindermoon, an elder and Ashfang and Wetpelt's mother, had died of the illness first. Fernflight, a she-cat who had barely found out she was having Granitetail's kits, had died second. Then Stripedkit and Mothkit had lost the fight against the sickness. Tumblekit and Smokekit had died the same night. Patchpaw, a young apprentice, had succumbed last.

"Of course, that's all past us now, and ThunderClan has grown strong once again," Meadowlark said. "We've got a great number of apprentices and warriors, more than any of the other Clans. I doubt the other Clans will try to mess with us right now."

Darkpaw unsheathed his claws. "And if they do, we'll be ready for them!"

Reedclaw laughed. "Your battle skills will come with time, Darkpaw. Remember, we want peace with the other Clans as much as possible. War only leads to death."

Darkpaw nodded solemnly.

"Let's head down to the shore," Meadowlark suggested. "You can explore the edge of the water and feel how different it is from the stone ground of our camp. Then we can head back so you can go on your first patrol, Rowanpaw."

The three new apprentices agreed, so the mentors led the way down to the lake shore. Rowanpaw, Thunderpaw, and Darkpaw ran around in the marshy ground before Meadowlark and Reedclaw brought them back to camp, where Rowanpaw met up with Ashfang so he could go on his first border patrol.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**


	6. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Warriors. The ladies who wrote the series do. I own only the made-up cat characters used in this fanfiction. Please, don't use them.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

_Rowanpaw met Ashfang in front of the camp. She was patiently waiting with Crookedfern and Cloverpaw,_ the other part of their patrol.

"Ready, Rowanpaw?" Cloverpaw purred.

"Yeah," Rowanpaw replied.

"See you later, Rowanpaw!" Thunderpaw waved with his tail.

"Bye!" Rowanpaw waved back with his own tail. He turned to look at Ashfang. "Where are we going to start?"

"We'll be going along WindClan territory first," Ashfang answered as they padded through the forest. "Then we'll pass by the lake, where you just were. Finally, we'll pass next to ShadowClan territory, and head back after that."

"Will we remark our borders?" Rowanpaw wondered.

"Yes. You can give it a try once we get there," Ashfang said.

"This is so great!" Cloverpaw breathed in. "I love the smell of the forest, especially in the morning! Everything is covered in dew then, and it glitters in the sunlight."

Rowanpaw laughed. "I can't wait to see that."

Cloverpaw pounced on a leaf that blew across her path. "It makes everything worthwhile. And when I bring fresh-kill back to the elders, I love to see the happy expression on their faces as they eat until their bellies are full."

Rowanpaw listened to Cloverpaw go on about the things she liked in life. He realized they were all things that he took for granted, like the leaves he could chase when the wind blew, or the steady licking of someone sharing tongues with him, or the look in his parents eyes when he was given his apprentice name. These were all things he'd never thought twice about before. He accepted them as the things that made up his life, but there was more to them that than. They were what made him want to continue living. Without them, he'd be nothing but an emotionless, hollow shell of bones and fur.

The four of them reached the WindClan border. Rowanpaw got his first scent of WindClan cats. They smelled like the wind and the grassy moorland where they made their home. As the ThunderClan cats walked, one of them would mark a tree or bush to indicate what was theirs. Whenever it was Rowanpaw's turn to mark something, Ashfang would point with her tail where to mark.

Before Rowanpaw knew it, they had reached the end of the border with WindClan and were standing on the shore of the lake. They walked along the edge of the lake. Before long, they passed the spot where Rowanpaw had been with Thunderpaw, Darkpaw, Meadowlark, and Reedclaw.

"We're almost to our border with ShadowClan," Ashfang said.

They rounded a bend. Crookedfern, who was in the front, stopped short. Cloverpaw ran into him with a worried scowl on her face. Rowanpaw saw Cloverpaw look over her mentor's shoulder. Her expression changed to one of fright.

"Crookedfern, what is it?" Ashfang hissed. Her pelt was bristling.

Rowanpaw felt the fur on his neck rise when Crookedfern replied, "A Twoleg!"

* * *

Rowanpaw looked over Crookedfern's other shoulder and saw the Twoleg that Crookedfern had mentioned. It was a Twoleg kit near adulthood. At least, he thought that it was a Twoleg near adulthood. This Twoleg was the first Twoleg he'd ever set eyes on. The Twoleg was sitting on a boulder, holding something in its paws.

"Has it seen us?" Ashfang whispered.

"I'm not sure," Crookedfern mewed quietly.

The Twoleg's head jerked around. Rowanpaw felt his eyes come in contact with the Twoleg's brown ones. The Twoleg stood up suddenly.

"Run!" Ashfang shouted, pushing Rowanpaw around with her paw.

Rowanpaw ran. Ashfang ran right alongside him. He could hear Crookedfern's heavy pawsteps and Cloverpaw's lighter ones pounding the ground behind them. They reached the camp within a few minutes. Ashfang led the way through the confusing entrance tunnel.

Rowanpaw felt as if he couldn't breath. For the few seconds that he and the Twoleg had looked into each other's eyes, he'd felt something...strange. It was a feeling that he couldn't explain.

Goldenstar looked up from the mouse he was eating beneath the Highledge. Ashfang trotted over to him. Her pelt was still bristling.

"What's the matter, Ashfang? No problems with the other Clans, was there?" Goldenstar asked.

"No, but we saw a Twoleg near the edge of the lake, just before we reached the border between our territory and ShadowClan's," Ashfang answered.

"Over by the Sky Oak?" Goldenstar's ears flicked.

Ashfang nodded.

"That's strange. The Twolegs don't usually come onto our territory this time of year. It'll be getting too cold for them soon." Goldenstar curled his tail in thought. "Were you able to mark our border with ShadowClan?"

"No. We ran the moment the Twoleg spotted us," Ashfang said.

"Tell Icefur to take Granitetail and Thornfur to the other end of the border with ShadowClan. They can mark the border as far as they think they should go," Goldenstar said.

Ashfang nodded. "I'll go find Icefur." She turned to Rowanpaw. "You must be famished. Go and have something to eat. We'll take a look at the border between us and ShadowClan tomorrow."

"Okay!" Rowanpaw replied. He scampered off to go find Thunderpaw and Darkpaw and tell them about the adventure he'd had on his first patrol for ThunderClan.

* * *

The next morning, Rowanpaw woke when Ashfang prodded him in the ribs with her paw. He blinked sleepily at her. The morning sunlight streamed in through the entrance of the apprentices' den. Thunderpaw was still sleeping beside him.

"Ready to see the border between us and ShadowClan?" Ashfang whispered.

Rowanpaw nodded.

Ashfang gestured with her tail for him to follow her.

When he got outside, he shook the stray moss from his fur and stretched. Few cats were out this early. Granitetail, who hd been on night guard, was eating a vole beside the fresh-kill pile. Oakpelt, Meadowlark, and Blackcloud were coming back from the dawn patrol.

"Good morning," Ashfang said to Granitetail when she and Rowanpaw walked up to the fresh-kill pile.

Granitetail nodded to her. "Taking Rowanpaw out to see our territory?"

"Yes. I didn't get a chance to show him our border with ShadowClan," Ashfang replied. "

We need more fresh-kill." Granitetail flicked his tail at the small pile.

"Clawfang will send a patrol out," Ashfang said. "I'm not teaching Rowanpaw how to hunt today."

Rowanpaw flicked his whiskers. "Why not?"

Ashfang touched his shoulder lightly with her tail-tip. "I know you're eager, but there's much to learn. It's better to take it slow."

Rowanpaw wondered if he'd already be learning to hunt if Thornfur had been made his mentor.

"I'll catch us something to eat. This last bit should be for the elders and queens," Ashfang said.

Rowanpaw followed her out of camp. He watched her catch a mouse, and then a thrush. She passed him the mouse.

"You won't have to deal with feathers," Ashfang explained.

Once they'd finished eating, Ashfang led the way to ThunderClan's border with ShadowClan. Rowanpaw got his first smell of ShadowClan. It was a musty, rotting wood smell which most likely came from the fact that the ShadowClan cats lived deep in the thick pine woodland.

"They have a bad stench, don't they?" Ashfang laughed at the look on his face. "Wait until you meet the RiverClan cats. They smell like the fish they eat."

Rowanpaw had never smelled fish before. He knew they lived in rivers and in the lake. He also knew RiverClan were adept at catching fish.

"Would you like to see a fish?" Ashfang wondered.

"Sure!" Rowanpaw replied.

Ashfang led him to the river that flowed between ThunderClan and ShadowClan territories. "Look in the stream, but don't let your shadow touch the water. The fish swim away if they see your shadow."

Rowanpaw crept up to the edge of the river. It's trickling made the hairs in his ears tickle. He peered over into the water and watched thin, wiggling creatures flit around the bottom of the river.

"Interesting, aren't they? I can't imagine eating one," Ashfang purred beside him. "I guess that's why I'm a ThunderClan cat."

Rowanpaw wondered if he could catch one of the tiny fish. He waited and watched. When he saw his chance, he stuck his paw in the water, hooked it under a fish, and flipped it out of the water. It flopped around until Rowanpaw pounced on it and bit its neck.

"That was amazing, Rowanpaw!" Ashfang laughed. "How did you know what to do?"

Rowanpaw shrugged his shoulders. "Do you want any?"

"No, thanks. You go ahead." Ashfang flicked her tail.

Rowanpaw took a hesitant bite. It didn't taste as good as mice or birds, but it filled his belly well enough.

"At least we know you can catch us fish if the mice aren't running," Ashfang commented when Rowanpaw had finished eating. "How was it?"

Rowanpaw ran his tongue over his lips. "Fishy."

Ashfang laughed again. "Let's finish going down the border. Then we'll head back to camp."

Rowanpaw followed Ashfang down the river toward the lake. The ShadowClan scent blowing toward them on the wind soon masked the smell from the fish he'd eaten. They reached the edge of the lake. Rowanpaw breathed in the fresh air that blew from the water.

"It's difficult for me to imagine our ancestors living in a forest with no lake," Ashfang purred. "We're very lucky."

Rowanpaw heard a twig crack somewhere off to their left. He felt Ashfang's fur bristle, meaning she'd heard the noise, too. They stared at the rustling bush. There was no way to tell what it was from here; the wind was blowing away from them.

A few seconds passed and then the source of the noise appeared. Rowanpaw froze. It was the Twoleg kit from yesterday! He felt the eyes of the Twoleg catch his, the same way it had yesterday.

"Run!" Ashfang hissed, pushing his shoulders with her front paws.

They turned and ran. Rowanpaw, still not accustomed to the territory, followed along beside Ashfang. The two slowed down before they reached the camp and weaved their way through the entrance tunnel. Rowanpaw saw Goldenstar seated below Highledge, talking to a panting Wetpelt. Thornfur was seated next to the black and white she-cat, his own sides heaving.

"...by the lake edge!" Wetpelt was saying. "We turned and ran the moment...it caught sight of us."

Goldenstar turned his attention to Ashfang and Rowanpaw. "What is it?"

"We saw the Twoleg from yesterday," Ashfang reported.

"We just saw the Twoleg, too." Thornfur licked some of his ruffled fur to smooth it. "We were on a hunting patrol."

Rowanpaw glanced at the fresh-kill pile. It was even emptier than it had been before had and Ashfang had left. Someone must have brought some fresh-kill to the queens and elders.

"That's two days in a row. Where did you see the Twoleg today, Ashfang?" Goldenstar asked.

"In nearly the same place we saw it yesterday," Ashfang replied. "At the place where our territory meets ShadowClan's at the lakeshore."

Goldenstar shook his head. "This is very strange! Most of the Twolegs have left by the end of greenleaf!"

"What do you want us to do if the Twoleg keeps coming back?" Wetpelt asked.

Goldenstar's amber eyes blazed. "We'll send regular patrols, but only those of you who the Twoleg has seen may do them. We don't want the Twoleg to realize there is a whole Clan in this forest."

"Are Twolegs really smart enough to realize that?" Rowanpaw wondered with surprise.

"You would be surprised at the the things Twolegs can accomplish," Goldenstar meowed.

Rowanpaw had no idea what the look in Goldenstar's eyes meant.

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**


	7. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, I don't own Warriors! But I own the characters that were made up for this story because I made them up! Please don't steal them!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_"Why do you think the Twoleg keeps coming back?" Rowanpaw asked_ Ashfang as they sat, hidden in a holly bush. The Twoleg kit was sitting beside the lake; all it was doing was staring out at the water. A quarter-moon had passed since the Twoleg had first been spotted. It had come back every day since.

"Who knows, Rowanpaw? Twolegs are strange creatures," Ashfang sighed. "Let's go. I think it's time for your first hunting lesson."

Rowanpaw had gotten familiar with ThunderClan's territory over the past quarter-moon. It seemed all he'd been doing was going on patrols to keep watch on the Twoleg. Occasionally, Ashfang had set him to work cleaning out the old moss from the elders' den and replacing it with new moss.

"Hunting!" Rowanpaw sprang out of the holly bush and ran after his mentor.

They stopped close to the WindClan border, but they were still far enough on their own territory that they couldn't scent any WindClan cats. Rowanpaw sat and watched Ashfang do a hunter's crouch. Ever since Ashfang had become his mentor, he'd slowly come to appreciate having her teach him. She was smart, quick-witted, and loyal. She did her duties without complaint. She was kind to every cat in ThunderClan despite their status in the Clan. He'd seen seen her bring Icefur a vole after the bad-tempered tom had spent the night guarding the camp.

"Your turn, Rowanpaw," Ashfang said after she'd shown him the differences between stalking a mouse and stalking a bird.

The sun was low in the sky by the time Ashfang said they were done for the day. She led the way back to camp, where Rowanpaw found Thunderpaw cleaning out the elders' den.

"Guess what!" Rowanpaw said, helping Thunderpaw push the old bedding out of the den with his paws.

"What? Has the Twoleg finally stopped coming?" Thunderpaw wondered.

"No. Ashfang showed me how to hunt!" Rowanpaw replied.

"Did you catch anything?" Thunderpaw's yellow eyes blazed.

"Not yet. She just showed me how to." Rowanpaw curled his tail. "But I'm sure I'll catch something soon."

"Great! We'll be able to go out hunting together!" Thunderpaw pounced on a piece of dirty moss.

"Only after you finish cleaning out our den!" a deep meow laughed.

The two friends turned to see Sprucebark walking toward them. Rowanpaw suddenly remembered the words he'd overheard Goldenstar say to Frostflower: "Rowankit is nothing special, apart from the fact that his father has been an elder his entire life." Rowanpaw's paws tingled. He kept his fur flat.

"Hello, Sprucebark!" Rowanpaw said. "How are you?"

"A little sore. I've just been to see Frostflower," Sprucebark replied. "Are you nearly done with the den?"

"I need to put the new moss in." Thunderpaw flicked his tail at the pile of new moss next to the den entrance.

"I'll help!" Rowanpaw siad.

"Thanks," Thunderpaw purred.

The two of them fixed up the elders' den in half the time it would have taken Thunderpaw alone.

When they had finished taking the soiled bedding out of the camp, they went to the fresh-kill pile. Darkpaw, who'd recently come back from a patrol with Reedclaw, Blackcloud, and Mistpaw, was finishing off a vole. Rowanpaw picked out a mouse. Thunderpaw picked a vole. The two ate in silence as Darkpaw cleaned his face and whiskers.

"Is the Twoleg still around?" Darkpaw asked Rowanpaw.

"Yeah. It isn't doing much, though," Rowanpaw answered.

Rowanpaw was one of the only cats allowed to patrol where the Twoleg often was. He mostly went with Ashfang, or Crookedfern and Cloverpaw. Thornfur and Wetpelt went together most often. Goldenstar didn't want the Twoleg to see any of the other cats from the Clan.

"Twolegs are so strange." Darkpaw twitched his whiskers. "I hope it leaves us alone soon."

"Me, too. It's boring having to go looking for the Twoleg," Rowanpaw said. He flexed his paw and began to lick between his pads.

"You're lucky, Rowanpaw! Neither of us have seen a Twoleg before!" Thunderpaw said. "You get to see one every other day!"

Rowanpaw flicked his ears. "It's not as exciting as you think. The Twoleg mostly sits and stares at the water."

Darkpaw laughed. "That's got to be more exciting than cleaning out the elders' den!"

"Sometimes," Rowanpaw said. "Ashfang showed me how to hunt today!"

"Reedclaw showed me how to hunt yesterday," Darkpaw mentioned. "We're going out with Thunderpaw and Meadowlark tomorrow."

"Ashfang and I are going to check the Twoleg tomorrow," Rowanpaw said, stretching. "Then we'll probably go on a patrol later tomorrow night."

"You should come with us after you check on the Twoleg," Thunderpaw said.

"I'll talk with Ashfang," Rowanpaw replied.

"Go ask right now!" Darkpaw urged. "We're supposed to go at sunhigh tomorrow."

"Okay." Rowanpaw stood and scampered off to find his mentor.

"Are you looking for Ashfang, Rowanpaw?" Thornfur asked from where he lay outside the warriors' den.

Rowanpaw nodded.

"I just saw her head back to make dirt," Thornfur said, flicking his tail.

"Thanks!" Rowanpaw turned and trotted over to the entrance of the area where the cats made dirt.

He heard voices coming from the hidden area. One was Ashfang's. The other belonged to Goldenstar.

"You're sure?" Goldenstar was saying.

"Yes. The only interesting thing that's happened is his catching a fish," Ashfang's voice replied. There was a pause. "Goldenstar, I would very much like to know why you're so interested in Rowanpaw and his training. You said you would tell me."

He heard Goldenstar sigh. "That is between me and Frostflower."

Rowanpaw heard a soft hiss come from Ashfang. "There's a prophecy involved, isn't there? That's why you're being so secretive!"

"You're very clever, Ashfang," Goldenstar said. "But it is none of your concern."

"It is my concern if it has something to do with my apprentice and my Clan!" Ashfang's voice was thick with barely supressed anger. "I remember you mentioning Cedarpaw last time we spoke. Are you trying to figure out if this secret prophecy names Cedarpaw or Rowanpaw?"

"It is none of your business, Ashfang! Continue training Rowanpaw. If _anything_ interesting happens, report it to me immediately," Goldenstar said, his voice icy. "We're done here."

Rowanpaw turned and ducked under the thorn bush. There was a clear patch underneath that was just big enough for him to hide in. He watched Goldenstar walk by, the muscles in his shoulders bunching. Rowanpaw noticed the leader's tail was flicking in anger.

A few minutes later, Ashfang stalked out. Rowanpaw kept hidden until she'd passed. Then he slipped out and followed her over to the entrance of the camp.

"Hello Rowanpaw," Ashfang said. Rowanpaw noticed she kept her voice forcefully calm.

"Can we go out with Thunderpaw and Darkpaw at sunhigh tomorrow? They're going to be hunting with Reedclaw and Meadowlark."

"That sounds fine," Ashfang replied. "We'll check for the Twoleg before and after."

"Then we'll go on the normal patrol, right?" Rowanpaw added.

"Of course," Ashfang said, sounding distracted.

"Is something the matter?" Rowanpaw asked, knowing exactly what was wrong with his mentor.

"Nothing, Rowanpaw. It's been a hard day today, that's all." Ashfang touched his shoulder lightly with her tail-tip.

"Okay." Rowanpaw turned away and walked over to the fresh-kill pile, where Thunderpaw and Darkpaw were waiting. He felt Ashfang's gaze on the back of his head the whole way.

* * *

The next morning, Ashfang woke Rowanpaw so he could take some fresh-kill to the elders. Tenderclaw, a black tom with many battle scars, was talking with Barrenoak, a brown and dark brown tom, outside the elders' den. They spotted Rowanpaw coming over with two mice dangling from his jaws.

"Are those for us?" Barrenoak wondered.

"Yes," Rowanpaw replied, dropping the mice.

"Quickleaf is still sleeping, and Sprucebark went to see Frostflower about his sore joints," Tenderclaw said. "You can fetch them something and leave it here."

Rowanpaw nodded. He turned away and went back to the fresh-kill pile. He fetched a vole and another mouse.

"Thanks, Rowanpaw," Barrenoak said once he'd dropped off the vole and mouse for Quickleaf and Sprucebark.

"You're welcome," Rowanpaw said. He saw Thunderpaw and Darkpaw coming out of the apprentices' den with Cottonpaw and Silverpaw. He said a hasty good-bye to the elders before racing over to meet his friends at the fresh-kill pile.

"Morning!" Thunderpaw meowed. "You were up early this morning."

"I was bringing fresh-kill to the elders," Rowanpaw explained.

Reedclaw walked over from the warriors' den. He nodded a hello to his sons before turning to Darkpaw, Thunderpaw, and Rowanpaw. "You three can go ahead and eat. We won't be leaving until sunhigh. Mistpaw brought the queens fresh-kill already this morning, so you don't have to worry about them."

"Ashfang and I are going to be checking for the Twoleg before we join you," Rowanpaw said.

"She mentioned that to me last night," Reedclaw mewed. "Meadowlark knows it, too."

Rowanpaw nodded.

Reedclaw turned and walked away.

"What are you and Silverpaw doing today, Cottonpaw?" Darkpaw asked as he, Thunderpaw, and Rowanpaw picked out some fresh-kill.

"We're on patrol in a little while," Cottonpaw answered, batting a mouse to his brother before picking out a vole for himself. "We're checking our border with ShadowClan this morning."

"What about afterwards?" Rowanpaw asked.

"I think we're cleaning out the nursery," Cottonpaw replied.

"Doesn't that sound fun!" Thunderpaw joked.

Cottonpaw swatted at the striped tom's tail. "You know it's boring!"

"I was only pestering you," Thunderpaw said, jerking his tail out of Cottonpaw's reach.

"Rowanpaw!" Ashfang came bounding over from the warriors' den, where she'd been speaking with Blackcloud. "We're joining Blackcloud's patrol this morning. When they reach the area where the Twoleg is, we'll split up from them and try to find the Twoleg."

"Okay!" Rowanpaw said, finishing off his mouse with a last, quick bite. He licked his paw and ran it over his ears. "Then we'll go hunting!"

"Yes, then we'll go hunting," Ashfang meowed. She looked over her shoulder to see Blackcloud and Dapplefoot heading over to the camp entrance. "Time to go!"

Rowanpaw said good-bye to Darkpaw and Thunderpaw before following Ashfang, Cottonpaw, and Silverpaw to where Blackcloud and Dapplefoot were waiting. Together, the patrol left the camp and headed for the border between ThunderClan and ShadowClan.

"I can't wait until I'm a warrior!" Cottonpaw meowed as they headed for the border. "Then I can go out on patrol whenever I want!"

"Be patient," Blackcloud told his apprentice. "You'll get your warrior name when the time is right."

They reached the border just then. Rowanpaw smelled the fresh scent of ShadowClan. His fur bristled. "ShadowClan patrol!" he hissed, moments before the ShadowClan cats appeared.

The she-cat at the front of the ShadowClan patrol sneered at Blackcloud. "How pitiful. Your apprentice noticed us even before you did."

"We've no business with you today, Harmonyfur." Blackcloud twitched his tail.

Harmonyfur! Rowanpaw unsheathed his claws. She was the sister of Crimsonstar, ShadowClan's leader!

The white she-cat curled her ginger tail over her back. "What makes you so certain of that?" she purred menacingly.

The white, black, and brown she-cat beside Harmonyfur spoke. "You know Crimsonstar didn't give us orders to harass the other Clans!"

Harmonyfur flicked her ginger ears in irritation. "You're a coward, Spidercloud!"

A long-furred, black and gray tom stepped between the two she-cats. He glared at Harmonyfur with amber eyes. "Don't speak to my mate that way!"

"Duskcloud, it's not worth fighting over!" Spidercloud touched his shoulder with her tail-tip.

The black, long-furred tom seated on Harmonyfur's other side looked at Blackcloud. "You aren't at fault in any way. It's as clear as day that we're all on our own territories."

"Thank you for pointing that out, Blackshadow," Ashfang meowed.

Rowanpaw noticed that the young, ginger tom standing behind Harmonyfur was glaring at him with amber eyes.

Duskcloud, Spidercloud, and Blackshadow stalked away into the darkness of ShadowClan's forest. Harmonyfur pasued before following after them, her tail held high in the air.

"Come on, Furypaw!" Harmonyfur shouted at the apprentice, who hissed and scampered off after the ShadowClan warriors.

"ShadowClan aren't very nice, are they?" Cottonpaw hissed.

"Some of them are okay," Meadowlark replied. "You'll meet some nicer ShadowClan cats at the next Gathering, maybe."

Cottonpaw's eyes gleamed with excitement at the mention of the Gathering.

The patrol continued on down the border, marking their boundary every so often. When they reached the area where the Twoleg was most often found, Ashfang and Rowanpaw split up from the others.

"I really hope the Twoleg leaves us alone soon," Rowanpaw meowed. "It's getting boring coming here almost every day."

"I know what you mean," Ashfang said. She paused to sniff the air. Rowanpaw stood beside her. "The Twoleg is over there." Ashfang gestured with her tail.

They crept up to the bush blocking their view and peered through the leaves. Rowanpaw saw the Twoleg sitting and staring out at the water of the lake.

"Twolegs are so strange," Rowanpaw whispered. "Why is it just sitting there?"

"No matter how many times you ask, I will never have the answer." Ashfang sighed. "Let's go meet with Darkpaw and Thunderpaw."

They headed back to camp. Thunderpaw and Darkpaw were sitting outside the entrance of the camp. Neither of them could their paws still.

"Finally, you're here!" Darkpaw leapt to his feet and dove through the entrance.

"Where's he going?" Ashfang asked Thunderpaw.

"To get Meadowlark and Reedclaw!" Thunderpaw explained.

A few minutes later, Darkpaw came back, followed by Meadowlark and Reedclaw.

"Ready?" Darkpaw leapt onto his brother's back.

Thunderpaw flipped Darkpaw over his head. "I'm gonna catch more than you!"

"Not if I catch more first!" Darkpaw swatted at Thunderpaw's cheek with sheathed claws.

"I'll catch more than both of you!" Rowanpaw boasted.

Ashfang laughed. "That's a little unrealistic, Rowanpaw."

"Can we go?" Darkpaw's yellow eyes lit up.

"Stay away from the lake where our territory touches ShadowClan's," Ashfang ordered. "The Twoleg is there right now."

"Okay!" Thunderpaw said. "Can we go _now_?"

Reedclaw laughed. "Get going! You have until the sun touches the tips of the mountains!"

The three friends rushed off into the forest, keeping together until they each spotted prey to stalk.

Rowanpaw crouched as he crept up on a mouse. He leaped, and his front paws landed squarely on the mouse. He bit its neck before burrying it. He kept going, catching mice and birds as he went. He was scratching dirt over a chaffinch when he spotted a squirrel. He crouched down and watched the squirrel scurry across the forest floor. He went after it, his paws making absolutely no noise.

The squirrel sat up. Rowanpaw crept a few inches closer... Suddenly, the squirrel shot toward a tree and raced up the tree trunk. Not realizing what he was doing, Rowanpaw launched himself into the air. He clutched the bark of the tree and swiped at the squirrel. His claws caught its haunches and the squirrel fell from the tree. Rowanpaw jumped back down, landing on the squirrel and snapping its spine. He buried the squirrel, his tail lashing back and forth with pride. He wondered if Darkpaw or Thunderpaw had caught a squirrel yet.

Once the sun was touching the mountains in the distance, Rowanpaw gathered his catch into a pile.

"Wow, Rowanpaw!" Reedclaw said when Rowanpaw came back with his final fresh-kill...the squirrel.

"Did you catch that yourself?" Meadowlark asked.

"Yes. I saw him," Ashfang said.

"You were watching?" Rowanpaw asked. He remembered the conversation he'd heard between Ashfang and Goldenstar. Was she going to tell Goldenstar about him jumping up and catching the squirrel?

"Of course I was watching," Ashfang meowed as Darkpaw and Thunderpaw came back with their last catches.

Thunderpaw's mouth fell open at the sight of Rowanpaw's fresh-kill pile with the squirrel on top. The mouse Thunderpaw had been holding flopped to the ground.

"You _caught_ all of that?" Darkpaw asked after dropping his thrush onto his pile, which was smaller than Rowanpaw's.

"Yes," Rowanpaw replied, feeling hot under his fur.

Reedclaw looked up from counting. "Darkpaw has five, Thunderpaw has six, and Rowanpaw has eight, including his squirrel."

Darkpaw and Thunderpaw stared at Rowanpaw, who felt even warmer now.

"Are you sure he didn't cheat?" Darkpaw looked at Reedclaw.

Rowanpaw's embarrassment turned to anger. "You're accusing me of cheating? How do you _cheat_ when you're _hunting_? I can't help it if I'm a better hunt than you are!" He turned and ran off into the forest, ignoring the voices of Ashfang and Meadowlark calling his name.

He ran as fast as he could so that his surroundings became a blur. He didn't realize where he was heading until he crashed through a bush and came face to face with the Twoleg. He hissed. The Twoleg yelped and leapt backwards from him. Rowanpaw's entire pelt stood on end as he and the Twoleg locked eyes. His paws tingled.

The Twoleg crooned, breaking the spell. With a hiss, he turned and fled. Rowanpaw didn't stop running until he got back to camp. He hurtled through the entrance. The camp looked empty. Without pausing, Rowanpaw headed to the cave below Goldenstar's den, where he'd first overheard Goldenstar speaking with Frostflower.

A few minutes later, he heard someone scrambling up to Goldenstar's den.

"Come in!" he heard Goldenstar say. "Ashfang! I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"I'm done spying on Rowanpaw for you." There was an icy anger in Ashfang's voice.

"Has something else happened?"

Rowanpaw could just imagine Goldenstar's amber eyes light up.

"Yes, but why should I tell you?" Ashfang sneered. "Rowanpaw's life is up to him. If he is the one in the prophecy, then it is between him and StarClan. If he isn't, then he should be allowed to choose what he does with his life!"

"You're walking on dangerous ground here, Ashfang," Goldenstar's voice rumbled. "I am leader of ThunderClan. If you don't do as I ask, then I'll be forced to exile you."

Rowanpaw unsheathed his claws.

Ashfang took a long time to answer.

"You know this Clan needs me. They'd turn on you if you exiled me."

Goldenstar growled. "Tell me what happened, Ashfang!"

"He caught a squirrel," Ashfang said, nonchalantly.

Goldenstar laughed. "That's all you had to report? Cedarpaw has caught many squirrels in his young life. That makes Rowanpaw no different than other apprentices. I knew he wasn't special."

Rowanpaw's fur bristled.

_Just wait, Goldenstar_! Rowanpaw thought. _I'll _prove _that I'm special!_

* * *

**End of Chapter Five**


	8. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors! The only thing I own are the characters that were made up fro this fanfiction. Please don't use them!

**Chapter 6**

_The next Gathering was only two days away. Rowanpaw was_ finishing cleaning out the nursery when Thunderpaw came running up. Thunderpaw was still speaking to Rowanpaw, even though Darkpaw wasn't. Darkpaw was still upset about the hunting argument.

"We get to go!" Thunderpaw yowled, batting at the old moss Rowanpaw had gathered into a pile. "We're going to the Gathering!"

Rowanpaw's heart soared. His first Gathering! "Who else is going?"

"Darkpaw, Cedarpaw, and Cloverpaw! Cottonpaw, Silverpaw, and Mistpaw went to the last one." Thunderpaw twitched his whiskers.

"Great!" Rowanpaw nudged his friend. "Help me get the rest of this out of the camp!"

Thunderpaw and Rowanpaw headed to the entrance with mouthfuls of dirty moss. Rowanpaw froze when he heard startled yowls coming from outside the camp. Thunderpaw perked up his ears and froze beside Rowanpaw. Rowanpaw jumped and slammed into his friend, causing the two of them to roll of the entryway just in time. A patrol came crashing through the thorn bush, pounding across the ground where Thunderpaw and Rowanpaw had just been standing moments before.

Clawfang was at the head of the patrol. Behind him streamed Cedarpaw, Granitetail, Blackcloud, and Cottonpaw. All of them were panting heavily as they rushed to the Highledge.

Goldenstar appeared at the Highledge. He scrambled down to meet Clawfang. "What's happened?"

"We saw two, strange cats on our territory," Clawfang said after he had caught his breath.

"They weren't Clan cats?" Goldenstar asked.

"No. They didn't smell of any of the other Clans," Clawfang said in response. "Their pelts were as dark as night. They looked like shadows, until they moved. They ran the moment they saw us."

"They must have been loners traveling together," Goldenstar said. "Or kittypets."

"They weren't kittypets. They were too lean and well-muscled to have been kittypets," Blackcloud said.

"Loners, then." Goldenstar nodded. He turned and climbed back up to the Highledge. "All cats who can catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

When all the cats had gathered, Goldenstar spoke.

"Clawfang's patrol spotted two loners on our territory just now. We will have to keep an our eyes out for them. We need to make sure they know they aren't welcome to stay on ThunderClan's land!"

"What about the Twoleg? How are we supposed to keep an eye out for both a Twoleg and a couple of loners?" Icefur called.

"We'll manage," Goldenstar replied. "That's all." He disappeared from the ledge.

Thunderpaw looked at Rowanpaw. "Those loners better not come back!"

"Why not?" Rowanpaw asked.

"Because I'll claw their pelts off!" Thunderpaw unsheathed his claws.

"You'd have to catch them first!" Rowanpaw laughed. "Come on. Let's go finish taking the dirty moss out of camp."

* * *

Rowanpaw sat near the entrance of the camp, anxiously waiting with Darkpaw and Thunderpaw for Clawfang and Goldenstar. Ashfang was talking with Meadowlark and Reedclaw. All three of them were coming to the Gathering. Closer to the entrance, Icefur, Granitetail, Crookedfern, Cloverpaw, Cedarpaw, Thornfur, and Frostflower waited.

"There they are!" Thunderpaw leaped to his paws.

Clawfang and Goldenstar were walking over from the Highledge. Rowanpaw's paws tingled as the leader and his deputy walked by him. Goldenstar flicked his tail to indicate it was time to go.

The warriors and apprentices of ThunderClan streamed out of the camp after their leader and deputy. Rowanpaw loved the feel of his Clanmates around him as he ran. Thunderpaw's pelt brushed his every once in a while as they raced along beside each other. Ashfang appeared on his right, only to be replaced by Thornfur, and then Cloverpaw, and then Granitetail. Their paws vibrated the ground, tickling Rowanpaw's pads.

They slowed down when they reached the lakeshore. Goldenstar and Clawfang remained in the lead as they went around the lake on WindClan territory, keeping within three tail-lengths of the waterline. Rowanpaw's fur bristled with excitement when he smelled the fresh scents of WindClan cats. He realized he was going to get his first scent of RiverClan tonight.

Goldenstar paused when they reached the tree that was the bridge to the island. The ThunderClan cats paused, too. Rowanpaw wondered what was taking so long. After another moment, Goldenstar jumped up onto the log and crossed. Slowly, one by one, the cats of ThunderClan crossed the bridge. Thunderpaw clawed his way up the log in front of Rowanpaw. Rowanpaw waited a few seconds before climbing up himself.

Thunderpaw was halfway across when he slipped. Rowanlaw saw his friend scrambling at the log, barely keeping hold. He rushed forward, not noticing the twigs that snapped in his fur. He reached Thunderpaw just as he was losing his grip. Rowanpaw grabbed Thunderpaw's scruff and hauled him back onto the log. They stood, panting, for a few moments before Icefur yelled, "Get a move on! Some of us still want to cross!"

Rowanpaw and Thunderpaw went the rest of the way together. Rowanpaw was very happy when his paws touched the rocky shore of the island. Thunderpaw was quivering. Rowanpaw rubbed his tail down his friend's back to calm him.

"We're okay," Rowanpaw whispered as the last few ThunderClan cats crossed the log bridge. "Everything is okay now."

Darkpaw came over. He looked sheepish. Rowanpaw looked at him, but Darkpaw only stared at his paws.

"Is something wrong, Darkpaw?" Rowanpaw asked.

"Thanks for saving my brother. I'm sorry I accused you of cheating," Dark mewed, still not looking at Rowanpaw.

"I forgive you," Rowanpaw meowed happily. "Let's go!"

The three friends trotted after their Clanmates.

When they reached the clearing, all three stared in amazement. There were so many cats! Rowanpaw knew ThunderClan was big, but combined with RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan, it was difficult to comprehend the number.

Thunderpaw and Darkpaw seemed frozen to the ground. Rowanpaw nudged them both and led the way to two other cats who looked like apprentices.

"Hello! I'm Ashpaw!" the small, gray and silver tom apprentice exclaimed when the three ThunderClan apprentices approached. He smelled like the fish Rowanpaw had caught and eaten; he was probably from RiverClan.

"Sorry. He's a little enthusiastic," the silver she-cat with black spots beside Ashpaw said. "He just got made an apprentice two days ago. I'm Blossompaw, Blizzardclaw's apprentice. Who are you?"

"I'm Rowanpaw. These are my friends, Thunderpaw and Darkpaw," Rowanpaw said.

"Nice to meet you," Blossompaw purred.

Two tom apprentices came walking over. One was gray and black. The other was dark brown.

"Blizzardclaw is looking for you," the gray and black tom said to Blossompaw. He turned to Ashpaw. "And Fogpelt wants you to sit with him, Ashpaw."

"Thanks." Blossompaw touched Ashpaw's shoulder with her tail-tip. "Let's go find your mentor, Ashpaw. Blizzardclaw can wait a moment." She looked at Rowanpaw, Thunderpaw, and Darkpaw with her light green eyes. "It was nice meeting you three! See you later!" The RiverClan medicine cat apprentice walked away, followed by a jittery Ashpaw.

"Hey, you three are new," the gray and black tom said. "I'm Brushpaw. This is Woodpaw."

Rowanpaw introduced himself and his friends again.

"I'd stay away from Roguepaw and Furypaw of ShadowClan," Brushpaw warned. "They aren't so happy with ThunderClan tonight."

"Why not?" Darkpaw asked.

"Something about a verbal quarrel across the border." Brushpaw shrugged.

Rowanpaw's neck fur bristled. "They started it!"

Brushpaw blinked in surprise. "I wouldn't doubt that! Most troubles come from ShadowClan, one way or another."

Rowanpaw decided he liked Brushpaw. Woodpaw seemed shy; he hadn't said a single word so far. The two RainClan apprentices said farewell and trotted off.

"What about them over there?" Thunderpaw flicked an ear at a group of apprentices that smelled of WindClan.

"They should be friendly," Rowanpaw said.

They walked over to the group. Rowanpaw realized one of the apprentices, a small, gray tom with black stripes and a white chest, smelled of ShadowClan.

"Hello!" the small, smoke gray and silver WindClan tom said. "You're new! Is this your first Gathering?"

"Yeah," Darkpaw meowed.

"I'm Rustpaw," the smoke gray and silver tom purred. The name fit him perfect, in Rowanpaw's opinion, because Rustpaw's light amber eyes were the color of rust. "That's my brother, Acornpaw." Rustpaw flicked a tail toward the dark gray tom who had a black striped tail and a white chest and paws. "And that's Nightpaw." He twitched his tail toward the black and white tom who had a white striped tail-tip.

Rowanpaw introduced himself and his friends a third time.

"What about you?" Thunderpaw looked at the gray ShadowClan tom. "What's your name?"

"Dwarfpaw! Get over here!" someone yowled.

They all turned to see a black and white she-cat apprentice glaring impatiently at the gray ShadowClan tom. With a sigh, Dwarfpaw trotted away.

"That was Roguepaw," Rustpaw hissed quietly. "She acts like she's the leader of the ShadowClan apprentices. Poor Dwarfpaw; he's so much nicer than the others."

A yowl made Rowanpaw jump. Featherstar, RiverClan's leader, was calling for the Gathering to begin. She looked like a shadow in the tree with her long, gray fur. Her amber eyes shown like two stars in the shadows of the tree.

Beside Featherstar sat Crimsonstar, ShadowClan's leader. She was a white she-cat with redish ears and a red-striped tail. She looked down from her branch with dark blue, mistrustful eyes.

The last leader, Angelstar of WindClan, was between Crimsonstar and Goldenstar. The WindClan she-cat was black and white, with friendly, yellow eyes.

"Crimsonstar, will you begin?" Featherstar meowed.

Crimsonstar's blue eyes flashed. "I will."

Rowanpaw wondered if the she-cat would mention the verbal battle between some of her warriors and some of Goldenstar's warriors. If Crimsonstar didn't, would Goldenstar mention it?

"ShadowClan is doing well. Prey is running better now that the Twolegs have left. Our queen, Honeyshine, had her kits. They were named Shadowkit and Endkit." Crimsonstar paused. Rowanpaw perked his ears, waiting for the leader to continue. "Two days ago, one of my patrols discovered three, dark-pelted cats on our territory. They ran away when they saw my patrol. ShadowClan does not tolerate intruders!"

Rowanpaw's pelt prickled. That was the same day Clawfang's patrol had seen cats dark-pelted intruders on ThunderClan territory!

"That is interesting, Crimsonstar," Goldenstar said. "One of my patrols saw two, unfamiliar cats on our territory two days ago. They ran away when they saw the patrol. I thought they were only passing loners."

Featherstar spoke up. "There was a dark-pelted stranger on our territory two days ago, also!"

"And in WindClan, too!" Angelstar meowed, sounding worried.

"This is disturbing," Featherstar said. "Could they be connected?"

"I've no doubt they are. We all need to keep a look out for these strangers. They could mean danger for all of us," Goldenstar said. "For right now, I think we should continue with the Gathering."

"Yes," Crimsonstar meowed. "You may go, Featherstar."

Featherstar flicked her tail for silence. The murmuring cats quickly stopped talking and turned their attention on the RiverClan leader.

"RiverClan has a new apprentice, Ashpaw, my son. His mentor is Fogpelt."

"Ashpaw! Ashpaw!" the other RiverClan cats called.

"We've seen black-pelted intruders on our territory, as I've said. They ran from my patrol. Like Goldenstar, I assumed they were loners or rogues passing through," Featherstar meowed. She turned to Angelstar and nodded.

Angelstar spoke next. "Prey is running freely in WindClan. Flowerpool had her kits. She and Sunnystripe named them Mildkit, Merrykit, and Breezekit. The only exciting other thing that happened was when the patrol spotted the dark-pelted intruders, who ran away. My patrol chased them until they were no longer on our territory."

"Which way did they go?" Goldenstar wondered.

"Toward the horseplace," Angelstar replied. "I thought they may have crossed the Thunderpath."

"That's possible." Goldenstar nodded. He looked out at the gathered cats. "ThunderClan has been blessed with three, new apprentices – Rowanpaw, Thunderpaw, and Darkpaw."

"Rowanpaw! Thunderpaw! Darkpaw!" the ThunderClan cats meowed.

"Softcreek is very close to having her kits. We are anxiously awaiting for the new warriors, or a possible medicine cat apprentice."

Rowanpaw looked over at Frostflower, who was flicking her tail happily.

"ThunderClan has no other news! Unless there is anything else, I think this Gathering is over!" Goldenstar said.

The four leaders jumped down from the tree and joined their deputies on the tree's roots. Rowanpaw saw that the leaders were talking quietly together as the other cats began to head for the log bridge. He assumd the leaders were talking about the black-pelted intruders every Clan had seen.

Thunderpaw touched Rowanpaw's shoulder with his tail. He whispered in Rowanpaw's ear. "He didn't talk about the Twoleg!"

"He must have his reasons," Rowanpaw whispered back.

Together, with Darkpaw, they headed to the log bridge. Cats were milling around, waiting to cross. Something seemed wrong. There weren't any cats on the other side, and nobody seemed to be climbing the log to cross.

"What's going on?" Thunderpaw sat up on his hind legs to see over the other cats.

Rowanpaw followed his friend's example and looked around from the slightly higher position. He spotted something on the log. Was someone finally crossing?

"Who is that?" a ShadowClan tom muttered to the ShadowClan she-cat beside him.

"I don't know," the she-cat hissed. "I've never seen him before, but he'd better make a move before someone knocks him in the water!"

A ripple of alarm suddenly spread through the crowd.

"Intruder!" someone screamed from the front.

Rowanpaw saw the shadowy cat on the log turn and run. It had to be one of the dark-pelted cats the four Clans had all seen on their territories! He watched the cat disappear into the distance.

The leaders came. The crowd split to leave a clear path to the log for the leaders. Goldenstar took the lead, with Crimsonstar behind and Featherstar and Angelstar bringing up the rear.

"That was strange," Thunderpaw hissed to Rowanpaw.

The crowd surged forward as cats finally began to cross the bridge.

"The dark-pelted cats must be looking for somewhere to live," Rowanpaw said to Thunderpaw.

"They won't dare try to live here!" Thunderpaw meowed. "Not when they know the Clans do already!"

"You never know," Rowanpaw pointed out.

They finally reached the log. Thunderpaw didn't slip this time, thank StarClan. Rowanpaw's limbs were so tired; he was not used to staying up so late.

When they finally got back to camp, Rowanpaw just wanted to curl up in his nest of moss and sleep. He was padding after Thunderpaw and Darkpaw when he turned and saw Goldenstar head into the area to make dirt. Ashfang went in two seconds later.

"I need to go make dirt, Thunderpaw!" Rowanpaw called softly.

"Okay," Thunderpaw meowed back sleepily.

Rowanpaw trotted over to the spot where he'd first eavesdropped on Goldenstar and Ashfang. The opening under the bush was still there. He slipped underneath and strained his ears to hear when the two cats were saying.

"...lucky coincidence. He was only trying to save his friend," Ashfang was saying.

"Yes, but how many apprentices are strong enough to lift their friend from danger?" Goldenstar meowed. "Rowanpaw may _do_ strange things, but that doesn't mean he's special enough to be the one. Frostflower and I will speak with Cedarpaw tomorrow morning. I know for certain the one in the prophecy will have dreams granted to them by StarClan."

Ashfang hissed. "Rowanpaw is special. Every cat in every Clan is special, in his or her own way. You can't decide if the one in the prophecy is Rowanpaw or Cedarpaw. Only StarClan has that privilege!"

"This conversation is over, Ashfang," Goldenstar said.

Rowanpaw watched the leader walk away. He waited until Ashfang had gone past before slipping out and heading to the apprentices' den. Thunderpaw and Darkpaw were already asleep. Rowanpaw curled up into his bed, his mind buzzing.

He just _had_ to hear Frostflower's conversation with Cedarpaw tomorrow morning!

* * *

**End of Chapter Six**


	9. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors, but I do own the characters that were made up for this story. Please don't use them!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_"Hello, Rowanpaw!"_

Rowanpaw turned away from the squirrel he'd been chasing. A small kit was running away from him on fast paws.

"Hey! Wait up!" Rowanpaw shouted, trailing after the kit.

He could see the kit's tail waggling ahead of him. Where was the kit taking him? He didn't recognize this forest, or the smells wafting from it. The kit stopped beside a tom. It was the torn tom he'd been before, but the tom was no longer bleeding and mangled. The kit sat next to this tom. Rowanpaw stopped and stood before them. Their lips began to move. Their voices grew louder and louder...Rowanpaw could now hear occasional words...

"_...ghost of starlight...heed...teeth meet teeth, and claws meet claws...leader's name...descendant...fire...two...same..._"

"Stop!"

Rowanpaw jumped. A she-kit came running over. She smacked a paw across the other kit's ear and gave the once-torn tom a glare. The tom and the kit stopped chanting. The she-cat turned to Rowanpaw. "Go, Rowanpaw! Wake up! Wake up!"

Rowanpaw's body jerked. He opened his eyes in time to see Cedarpaw walk out of the apprentices' den. Rowanpaw stood and went to the entrance. The dawn light was turning the sky above pink and orange. The dawn patrol was just leaving. He waited for Cedarpaw to follow Goldenstar up to the leader's den before shooting out across the camp and up into the cave with the hole in the ceiling.

"Good morning, Cedarpaw," he heard Frostflower say. "I'm sorry we had to wake you so early in the morning."

"That's okay," Cedarpaw replied quietly.

"Go ahead and ask him, Frostflower!" Goldenstar growled.

"Maybe you should wait outside, Goldenstar. You'll pressure Cedarpaw too much," Frostflower hissed.

"But..." Goldenstar started.

"Please. Go." Frostflower interrupted him.

Rowanpaw heard Goldenstar scramble down out of the cave.

"I'm sorry about that, Cedarpaw," Frostflower said softly. "I need to ask you if you've had any more strange dreams."

"Only one, but I've had it more than once," Cedarpaw replied. "It's always the same dream. I see a kit. I know she's mewing at me, but I can't hear her. This mist creeps up around her and then I can't see anything at all, except the mist."

There was silence before Frostflower finally spoke.

"Thank you, Cedarpaw. If you have any more dreams like this, come to me immediately," Frostflower said. "Could you fetch Goldenstar, please?"

Cedarpaw came down from the den. A few minutes later, Goldenstar went back up. Rowanpaw crouched further back in the cave.

"Well?" Goldenstar demanded.

"He had a dream, but it was very vague. He saw a she-kit, but when she tried to speak to him, he didn't hear the words. She was engulfed in mist, and then he could no longer see anything," Frostflower said.

"What does it mean?" Goldenstar asked.

"I don't know."

Rowanpaw decided it was time to go. He slipped from the cave and headed over to the area to make dirt.

_What is going on_? he thought to himself. _Am I the one in the prophecy, or is Cedarpaw? I'm so confused! StarClan, help me!_

Rowanpaw returned to the apprentices' den. When Cedarpaw asked where he'd been, Rowanpaw lied that he'd woken up and had to go make dirt. Cedarpaw accepted that and curled back up to go to sleep again.

* * *

Later that morning, Rowanpaw and Ashfang went to check for the Twoleg. There was no trace of the Twoleg anywhere along the lakeshore.

"We'll check again later today," Ashfang said as they headed back to camp. "You can clean out the nursery until then."

"Okay, Ashfang," Rowanpaw said dispiritedly.

Ashfang flicked an ear at him. "Is something bothering you, Rowanpaw?"

"No. I just had a difficult time sleeping last night," Rowanpaw replied.

There was a pause.

"Bad dreams?" Ashfang asked.

"No. Just bad sleep." Rowanpaw shrugged.

"Take a nap before you do the nursery. I'll wake you a little after sun high so you can get to it," Ashfang said.

"Thanks," Rowanpaw replied, heading into the camp and his nest in the apprentices' den. He was asleep within a few minutes.

* * *

Ashfang woke him a little after sunhigh, like she said she would. "Feel better, Rowanpaw?"

"Much better!" Rowanpaw stretched, unsheating and sheathing his claws. "I'll go clean the nursery now."

His stomach rumbled.

Ashfang laughed. "_After_ you have something to eat!"

Rowanpaw quickly ate a mouse before heading over to the nursery.

"Rowanpaw!" Rainfur's kits yelped, practically knocking him off his feet.

"Hello," Rowanpaw said to Nimblekit, Webkit, and Sootkit. "How are you three?"

"Great! I caught a beetle yesterday!" Webkit said proudly.

"I caught a butterfly!" Nimblekit added.

"I caught a mouse!" Sootkit boasted.

"No, you didn't!" his sister yelled before jumping on their brother.

"Are you here to clean out the nursery?" Rainfur asked Rowanpaw as she walked over.

Rowanpaw nodded.

"Everyone is out right now, so you shouldn't have any trouble getting the dirty moss out." Rainfur stepped on Sootkit's tail so he couldn't jump on Nimblekit.

Rowanpaw began to drag the old moss out of the den. He put it in smaller piles so it would be easier to take out of the camp. Once all the old moss was out, he went to fetch new moss. Thunderpaw showed up just as he was finishing putting the new moss into the den.

Thunderpaw meowed hello. "I just got back from a patrol."

"Did you see anything interesting?" Rowanpaw wondered.

"No!" Thunderpaw sighed. His whiskers drooped. "Want me to help you take the old moss out?"

"Sure, thanks!" Rowanpaw purred.

They were on their third trip out of camp when Rowanpaw smelled something foreign. He dropped the wad of moss in his mouth and breathed in through his mouth. The scent stank. It was nothing like the scents of WindClan, RiverCan, or ShadowClan. He scanned the area. Thunderpaw had turned to head back to camp.

Rowanpaw saw a shadow move. He hissed and flung himself forward toward the shadow. The dark-pelted cat turned and ran. The cat was quick; it disappeared within seconds.

"Rowanpaw!" Thunderpaw shouted.

Rowanpaw ran back to his friend. "It was one of those dark-pelted cats!"

Thunderpaw's pelt was fluffed up.

"Let's go find Goldenstar!" Rowanpaw said.

The two trotted quickly back into camp. Blackcloud was lying near the fresh-kill pile, eating a vole.

"Do you know where Goldenstar is?" Rowanpaw asked.

"In his den," Blackcloud answered, curiosity flashing in his eyes.

"Thanks." Rowanpaw led the way up the face of the hollow to Goldenstar's den. Rowanstar meowed outside the den.

"Come in!" Goldenstar called.

Rowanpaw and Thunderpaw walked in. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the shade of the den. Rowanpaw's pelt nearly stood up. Cedarpaw was seated in front of his father. Rowanpaw hadn't realized Cedarpaw's scent was in here; the father and son smelled so similar.

"Rowanpaw!" Goldenstar's amber eyes flashed. "What are you doing here?"

"We just saw a dark-pelted cat right outside the camp entrance," Rowanpaw reported, trying to stand tall. _Here's my chance to show that I'm special_! he thought. "I chased them away. They turned and ran when I attacked."

"Good. That shows these loners are fearful of even small apprentices. The patrols will have to work harder to keep an eye out for these loners," Goldenstar said. "Thank you for the report. You may go now."

Rowanpaw and Thunderpaw left the den. Rowanpaw couldn't believe that Goldenstar had called him _small_. Cedarpaw was half a moon older and Rowanpaw was nearly as big as him! Goldenstar was putting too much faith in the fact that he thought Cedarpaw was the one in the prophecy, and not Rowanpaw.

"I need to go make dirt," Thunderpaw said. "See you at the nursery in a few minutes. We still need to finish taking out the dirty moss."

Rowanpaw nodded. The second Thunderpaw had turned away, he scrambled back up the wall and into the secret crevice.

"...tell me immediately. You have to realize the importance of this prophecy, Cedarpaw. You could become a great legend, like Firestar or Tigerstar."

"I don't want to be like Tigerstar," Cedarpaw's meak meow answered.

"He may have been a little too ambitious, but his name is still well-known to every cat in every Clan. Don't you want that? You are the grandson of the great Noblestar. You are _my_ son. You are the one the prophecy is talking about. No other cat is more suited to the position than you, Cedarpaw."

"But what about Rowanpaw? You heard him say he attacked and chased away an intruder. I would never have done that by myself," Cedarpaw whispered.

Rowanpaw heard something that sounded like a paw connecting with flesh. Cedarpaw cried out. Rowanpaw cringed.

"Don't you _dare_ suggest that Rowanpaw could be the one in the prophecy! It _is_ you, Cedarpaw! You _must_ be. You _will_ be. You _are_ the one the prophecy says will conquer the dark! Do not doubt yourself. There is courage and strength and ambition flowing through your blood. The prophecy says you are the descendant of Fire. Frostflower says it means you are descended from Firestar! You see...you are the one the prophecy describes!"

Rowanpaw couldn't take any more of this. He left the crevice and returned to the moss pile moments before Thunderpaw came back.

The two of them finished removing the moss in silence. Once that was finished, Rowanpaw retired to the apprentices' den to think. He pretended to be asleep, but what he was really doing was thinking about what Goldenstar had said. Goldenstar was forcing Cedarpaw to agree that he was the one in the prophecy...

* * *

Rowanpaw woke the next morning after a difficult night's sleep. He'd been thinking about how Goldenstar had said that Cedarpaw was the descendant of Firestar. In truth, whoever was the one in the prophecy was the descendant of Firestar _and_ Tigerstar. Cedarpaw wouldn't be happy when he realized that.

_I wish StarClan would be more clear about who the prophecy is talking about_, he thought. _I can't think straight because everything is so cryptic. Spottedkit wouldn't let me hear the prophecy when I dreamed..._

Someone's paw pressed into his side. He looked up and saw a blurry Ashfang standing over him.

"You look terrible," Ashfang whispered.

"He was up all night moaning," Cottonpaw grumbled from the other end of the den.

Ashfang's whiskers twitched. "I think it's time for you to go see Frostflower."

Rowanpaw lifted his head to say he was fine, but his bones ached and he put his head back down.

"Thunderpaw," Ashfang prodded Rowanpaw's best friend until he woke up. "Help me get Rowanpaw to Frostflower's den."

Rowanpaw stumbled along between his mentor and best friend.

Frostflower swept out of her den. "Rowanpaw! My goodness! Hurry, bring him into my den."

Rowanpaw was led into the cool shadows of Frostflower's den. The medicine cat had him lie down so she could examine him.

"He's got a fever," Frostflower meowed. She went further back into her den and came back with some herbs.

Rowanpaw recognized the smell of feverfew. He ate the feverfew and then the few poppyseeds that Frostflower held out. Withint a few minutes, he was asleep again.

* * *

"Hello, Rowanpaw," an unfamiliar voice whispered.

He opened his eyes and looked up. A light brown tabby she-cat with standing beside him. Frostflower was asleep further back in the den. Did she not notice the intruder?

"You're having a tough time," the she-cat touched his shoulder with her tail-tip. "That's understandable. But you need time before you are ready." "

Ready for what?" Rowanpaw asked. "Who are you?"

"None of that matters now, Rowanpaw. What matters is that you grow up healthy and strong. Let Goldenstar think that Cedarpaw is the cat in the prophecy. You alone know that Goldenstar is wrong."

"_I'm_ the one in the prophecy? But..." Rowanpaw was cut off.

"Hush. Sleep now and rest. You need to heal from the sickness." The she-cat swept her tail over his eyes.

Rowanpaw's weary mind sank back into darkness.

* * *

"How is he doing?"

"Much better. He's healed quickly from the fever. He was having hallucinations, but they've passed. I'm glad he's approved so rapidly. Goldenstar told me those black-pelted cats were seen on ThunderClan's territory again. We'll need all the able bodies we can get to continue the patrols."

"The Twoleg hasn't stopped visiting, either. Wetpelt told me she'd go with me since Rowanpaw's been so sick. What caused him to become so ill so quickly?"

Rowanpaw moaned. He felt someone move their tail along his back. Was it the light brown tabby she-cat he'd seen earlier?

"I'm not sure what it was. But thank StarClan my herbs were able to treat it."

He realized that was Frostflower's voice.

Rowanpaw opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the light brown tabby she-cat leaving the den. He wanted to call her back, but his mouth was too dry. Someone pushed a wad of moss full of water toward him. He gratefully lapped up the water.

"How are you feeling, Rowanpaw?"

He looked up into the concerned, green eyes of his mentor. "Much better," he croaked, his voice harsh. "How long have I been sick?"

"Only two days," Frostflower meowed. "The Clan has been worried about you."

_I bet Goldenstar wasn't. He was probably hoping I'd die and confirm that Cedarpaw is the cat in the prophecy. But Cedarpaw isn't! I am!_ Rowanpaw thought, remembering what the tabby she-cat had told him.

"Is it okay if Thunderpaw visits?" Ashfang asked Frostflower.

"Yes. It might do Rowanpaw some good to see his friend," Frostflower answered.

Rowanpaw closed his eyes and took in the smell of the medicine cat's den. Thunderpaw crept into the den. Rowanpaw smelled the fear and anxiety wafting from his friend.

"Hello, Rowanpaw," Thunderpaw mewed quietly.

Rowanpaw opened his eyes and looked at Thunderpaw. "Hello."

Thunderpaw flinched at the croak in Rowanpaw's voice.

"Sorry I sound so bad. I think I ate a toad," Rowanpaw joked.

Thunderpaw laughed.

"How's training?" Rowanpaw wondered.

"Boring, without you around," Thunderpaw whispered. "Meadowlark and I started battle training."

Rowanpaw purred. "Once I'm well again, we'll be able to wrestle!"

"And I might be able to beat you this time!" Thunderpaw said.

"It's time for Rowanpaw to rest now," Frostflower meowed. "You can visit him again tomorrow."

Thunderpaw meowed good-bye before turning and leaving.

"You try to get back to sleep, Rowanpaw. You'll be able to join your friends in training once you're all better," Frostflower purred.

Rowanpaw closed his eyes and surrendered to the shadows of sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven**


	10. Chapter Eight

**Author's Notes:** This has been my favorite chapter so far. I love the humor near the end. You'll see what I'm talking about once you get there. Please read and review!!!

**Disclaimer:** Sorry people! I don't own Warriors! That would be totally awesome if I did...but I don't. I _do_ own the characters that were made up for this story, so please don't steal them!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 **

_"Keep him guessing, Rowanpaw!" Ashfang shouted._

Rowanpaw swiped with his left paw in a feint. He switched his balance and swung around with his right paw. His right connected with Thunderpaw's shoulder.

"Good!" Ashfang called.

Rowanpaw had healed up a quarter-moon ago. He'd joined his friends in battle training and learned everything he'd missed very quickly.

Nearby, Mistpaw and Cloverpaw were practicing some more advanced moves. Darkpaw was waiting his turn on the sidelines to fight with Thunderpaw or Rowanpaw.

"You two can take a break now," Meadowlark called. "Watch Cloverpaw and Mistpaw."

Rowanpaw turned his attention to the two she-cat apprentices. Oakpelt was watching Mistpaw as she feinted, attacked, and blocked. Cloverpaw was a swift, clever opponent. Mistpaw was beginning to lose face.

"She's learning your habits, Mistpaw!" Oakpelt called. "Do something unexpected!"

Mistpaw suddenly crouched down. Her eyes widened, her ears flattened against her skull, and her pelt bristled. Cloverpaw paused, looking confused.

Rowanpaw looked over his shoulder. He yelped in surprise. "Twoleg!"

The mentors all spun around. Pelts bristled. Hisses escaped from their lips.

"Mistpaw! Go tell Goldenstar!" Oakpelt hissed.

Mistpaw turned and ran.

Rowanpaw crept backward away from the Twoleg, who stepped forward. The Twoleg crooned, but the cats only answered with more hisses. The Twoleg bent down, reaching for Thunderpaw. Rowanpaw's friend was frozen to the ground. Thunderpaw stared with wide eyes as the Twoleg's paw came closer and closer... Rowanpaw launched himself at the Twoleg. His claws connected with bare flesh. The Twoleg howled and stumbled backwards.

Cats suddenly streamed from the forest. Goldenstar had sent a patrol! The Twoleg spotted the new cats. Rowanpaw saw the Twoleg's eyes widen before it turned and ran.

The cats cheered.

Rowanstar couldn't believe how fast everything had happened.

Goldenstar stepped forward. "Let's hope that has taught that Twoleg never to come to our forest again!"

The cats cheered again.

"Everyone back to camp!" Goldenstar meowed loudly.

Rowanpaw nudged Thunderpaw. He walked beside his friend all the way back to camp. Neither of them said a word.

Goldenstar climbed up onto the Highledge. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Those cats who hadn't gone out to scare away the Twoleg came out and sat beneath the Highledge.

"It is time to appoint a new warrior to the ranks of ThunderClan!" Goldenstar began. "Mistpaw, come forward!"

Mistpaw met Goldenstar at the foot of the Highledge.

"Mistpaw, you warned the Clan about the Twoleg today, allowing us to chase it from our territory, hopefully forever. It is time for you to receive your warrior name," Goldenstar meowed. "I Goldenstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on Mistpaw. She has trained hard to underatnd the way of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.

"Mistpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Mistpaw said, her voice trembling.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day onward, you will be known as Mistmeadow. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Goldenstar touched his touch to Mistmeadow's head. She licked his shoulder in a sign of respect before turning to face her Clanmates.

"Mistmeadow! Mistmeadow! Mistmeadow!" the cats shouted with glee.

Rowanpaw saw Ashfang and Thornfur looking at each other with pride in their eyes. Mistmeadow was their daughter, even if Ashfang and Thornfur were no longer mates. Rowanpaw didn't know why the two cats had stopped loving each other, but it seemed okay for the two of them.

"Congratulations!" Rowanpaw said when Mistmeadow walked by.

"Thanks, Rowanpaw," Mistmeadow said.

Silverpaw walked over. "Congratulations, Mistmeadow!"

"Thank you, Silverpaw," Mistmeadow purred.

"I bet that Twoleg won't ever come back now!" Thunderpaw said as Mistmeadow and Silverpaw walked away.

"I hope so. Then I won't be seeing it every other day," Rowanpaw meowed.

"Rowanpaw! Hunting patrol! Want to come?" Ashfang called from the entrance.

"See you later!" Rowanpaw said before running after his mentor.

* * *

Rowanpaw was sitting on the shoreline of the lake. A cool breeze blew in his face. No scents tickled his nose like usual.

_I must be dreaming_, he thought.

There were footsteps behind him. He spun around to see the Twoleg he'd scratched stumbling toward the lake. His pelt bristled, but the Twoleg didn't seem to see him. What was going on?

The Twoleg fell onto its side. It's breathing sounded harsh. Was the Twoleg dying?

"Be calm, Rowanpaw."

He turned to see a ginger tom with green eyes seated near him.

"What's wrong with the Twoleg?" Rowanpaw asked, frightened it was going to die. He might not like Twolegs, but that didn't mean he wanted one to die in such a painful way.

"Nothing is physically wrong with her," the ginger tom replied. "She only needs help."

"Then why don't you help her?" Rowanpaw yelped.

"I already have. Now, it is your turn to help her."

The tom stood and walked to the water's edge. Rowanpaw watched with amazement as the ginger tom walked across the water. The ginger tom's pelt sparkled with starlight as he walked up into the sky.

"Rowanpaw! Wake up!"

His eyes opened. Ashfang was prodding him.

"Get up. Goldenstar wants us to check for the Twoleg," Ashfang whispered. "He wants us to make sure it hasn't come back after what happened yesterday."

Rowanpaw followed her out into the empty camp. They ate mice from the rather full fresh-kill pile and then left the camp.

"You were moaning in your sleep," Ashfang said as they walked along the ShadowClan border. "Bad dreams?"

"Yeah. I was dreaming that the Twoleg took Thunderpaw away," Rowanpaw lied.

It wasn't a _complete_ lie. He actually had dreamed about the Twoleg.

"That does sound bad," Ashfang replied. "Thunderpaw would have been miserable."

"Yeah. I'd be miserable, too."

Ashfang stopped. They were at the lakeshore and had reached the spot where the shore curved. Bushes and trees blocked their view of what was on the other side of the curve.

Rowanpaw opened his mouth. A faint scent of another cat touched his scent glands. Whoever it was, he or she wasn't a Clan cat.

Ashfang crept around the bushes and trees. Rowanpaw followed, his pelt bristling more and more the closer they got. Ashfang peered around the bend...

"It's okay," Ashfang whispered. "The intruder is sleeping."

Rowanpaw's fur lay flat. "What do we do?"

"Wake them up and tell them to leave. If they don't, we'll chase them off," Ashfang answered.

They trotted over to the sleeping cat. It was a ginger-brown she-cat with long fur on her tail and flanks.

"Hey! Wake up!" Ashfang prodded the cat in the ribs.

"Mmm..." the cat moaned.

"Wake up!" Ashfang yelled, louder this time.

"Five more minutes, mom..." the she-cat mumbled.

Ashfang and Rowanpaw glanced at each other. What the she-cat had said hadn't made any sense to either of them.

"Wake up! If you don't wake up now, we'll push you into the lake!"

The she-cat's eyes opened. "Lake?" Her eyes focused on Ashfang and Rowanpaw.

Then the she-cat screamed.

Ashfang and Rowanpaw leaped away from the her. The she-cat scrambled up from the forest floor. She looked down at her paws and screamed. She looked at her tail and screamed. She looked at Ashfang and screamed. She looked at Rowanpaw and screamed.

"Shut up!" Ashfang slapped her tail across the she-cat's mouth.

The she-cat stopped screaming and stared, wide-eyed, at Ashfang and Rowanpaw. Her eyes looked familiar to Rowanpaw. Where had he seen those eyes before?

"What...what...what have you _done_ to me?" the ginger-brown she-cat stuttered. "I'm...a _cat_!"

Ashfang flicked her tail in anger. "You're on ThunderClan territory! Leave now, before we make you leave."

"But...I can't go home like this!" the cat wailed. Her eyes widened again. "I'm dreaming! That's it!" She lifted her paw and bit herself. "Ow!"

Rowanpaw stepped away from the she-cat. She was utterly insane!

"That hurt!" the cat wailed.

"Of course it did! You _bit_ yourself!" Ashfang snapped.

"I was trying to wake myself up!" the she-cat said, her voice sounding breathy, like she was having trouble getting air in her lungs.

"But you're awake," Rowanpaw said, confused.

"I...look at me! I'm a _cat_!" the she-cat moaned.

"We're all cats," Ashfang pointed out.

"_Talking_ cats," the she-cat whispered. "I can't believe..._talking_ cats!"

"Did you hit your head?" Ashfang said.

"No! I'm fine! Well, except for my hand..." The cat lifted her front paw, which was torn and bloody. "Er...my paw...got scratched. But...but..."

"You aren't making any sense. Explain yourself, or you'll be forced from our territory!" Ashfang growled.

The ginger-brown she-cat stared at them. "I, well, last time I was awake...I was human."

"Human?" Ashfang twitched her tail.

"She means a Twoleg," Rowanpaw whispered, suddenly realizing where he'd seen this she-cat's eyes before.

They were the same color eyes of the Twoleg who had kept coming back to sit and stare out at the lake.

This cat had once been a _Twoleg_!

* * *

**End of Chapter Eight**


	11. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors! I really really really wish I did. ::sigh:: Anyway, I own the characters that were made-up for this story. **So don't steal them!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

_"I don't understand," Ashfang said. "What do you mean, Rowanpaw?"_

"You're the cat who scratched me!" the ginger-brown she-cat gasped, looking at Rowanpaw. "I was trying to pet one of the wild cats!"

Ashfang's eyes widened and she stepped back from the she-cat. "How could you have known about that? Have you been spying on us? Are you friends with the dark-pelted cats who keep intruding on our territory?"

"I don't know what dark-pelted cats you're talking about! Please believe me! I was a _human_! A...a...Twoleg, I guess you call them!" The she-cat looked at Rowanpaw with those light brown eyes. "You believe me, don't you? You were the one who scratched me yesterday!"

Rowanpaw looked at Ashfang. "I believe her. How else would she know about what happened yesterday?"

Ashfang's eyes narrowed. "She could have been spying on us, and came up with this mouse-brained story."

"I wasn't spying on you!" the she-cat meowed.

"We'll let Goldenstar decide that," Ashfang said. She looked at Rowanpaw. "We may not want to take her back to camp, in case she's a spy. Go and fetch Goldenstar."

Rowanpaw nodded. He gave the she-cat a quick, sympathetic look before dashing off back to camp.

When he arrived, the camp was crowded and busy. Cottonpaw and Silverpaw were putting clean moss into the warriors' den. Thunderpaw and Darkpaw were clearing out the old moss from the elders' den. Clawfang, Crookedfern, Dapplefoot, and Thornfur were talking about tomorow's patrols. Over by the nursery entrance, Rainfur and Lightdew were watching Nimblekit, Webkit, Sootkit, Palekit, and Purekit playing. Tenderclaw and Barrenoak were lying in the sun by the halfrock. Granitetail and Icefur were lounging beside the fresh-kill pile. Rowanpaw couldn't find Goldenstar anywhere.

"Hey, Rowanpaw!" Thunderpaw called from the elders' den.

Rowanpaw waved his tail, but didn't go over to his friend. Instead, he padded over to Clawfang, who was telling Dapplefoot to take Oakpelt, Reedclaw, and Meadowlark, and Thunderpaw on the sunhigh patrol tomorrow.

"Excuse me," Rowanpaw interrupted. "Is Goldenstar in his den?"

"He should be," Clawfang replied. "Where's Ashfang? Did something happen?"

"No, she's fine. She told me to fetch Goldenstar," Rowanpaw answered, not sure he should be saying anything about the intruder to his Clanmates until Goldenstar had a chance to deal with it. "I need to go find him now. Thanks."

He went and climbed up the face of the stone hollow. When he reached the leader's den, he meowed a hello.

"Come in!"

He entered. Goldenstar and Cedarpaw were seated facing each other inside. Cedarpaw looked grateful that Rowanpaw had interrupted whatever they had been doing. Rowanpaw had a difficult time keeping his fur flat.

"Rowanpaw! Weren't you and Ashfang on Twoleg patrol?" Goldenstar looked stern. "Why did the two of you return so early?"

"There's something you need to see, Goldenstar. Ashfang sent me to fetch you," Rowanpaw replied. It was extremely difficult to keep his tone flat.

"This had better be important," Goldenstar meowed. "Cedarpaw, we'll finish this discussion later tonight."

Cedarpaw nodded and left.

"What is it that I need to see, Rowanpaw?" Goldenstar asked, sounding very irritated.

"Ashfang and I found a she-cat on our territory. She's disoriented and saying strange things." Rowanpaw curled his tail slightly. "Ashfang wants you to come and see her."

Goldenstar sighed. "Lead the way, Rowanpaw."

"Oh!" Rowanpaw stood up. "I almost forgot! We should bring Frostflower. The she-cat has a bleeding paw."

Goldenstar flicked his ears in interest. "Like she was in battle?"

"I'm not sure," Rowanpaw whispered. He already knew exactly how she'd gotten the scratch; he'd done it himself.

"You go and get Frostflower. I'll meet you outside the camp entrance," Goldenstar said.

Rowanpaw nodded.

They climbed down the stone wall together and split up at the bottom.

Rowanpaw ducked into Frostflower's den a few moments later to find the she-cat was sorting her herbs.

"Rowanpaw! You're not feeling sick again, are you?" Frostflower asked.

"No. Ashfang and I found and injured she-cat on our territory. Goldenstar's waiting for us outside the camp," Rowanpaw said.

"How bad were the injuries?" Frostflower wanted to know.

"Just a scratch on her front paw," Rowanpaw replied.

"Was it deep?"

"Deep enough to bleed."

Frostflower nodded and picked up some herbs. "Let's go," she said around the bundle of dock leaves.

Rowanpaw led Goldenstar and Frostflower to where he'd left Ashfang and the ginger-brown she-cat. The foreign she-cat was lying with her injured paw held up off the ground. When she saw Goldenstar and Frostflower, her pelt bristled.

Frostflower dropped the dock leaves. "Before you go interrogating her, Goldenstar, I want to see to her wound."

Goldenstar flicked his tail in permission.

"Stand up, please." Frostflower touched the she-cat's shoulder with her taip-tip.

The ginger-brown she-cat stood up. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm just going to apply some dock to your scratch," Frostflower answered. "It will help soothe it. If Goldenstar decides you can come back to camp with us, I'll be able to put on some spiderwebs to help stop the bleeding. Hold out your paw, please."

The she-cat held out her paw.

Frostflower chewed up the dock leaves and put the juice onto the she-cat's scratch. The she-cat cringed. Once enough juice had been put on the scratch, Frostflower spit out the rest of the dock.

"You can go ahead now, Goldenstar," Frostflower said.

Goldenstar sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws. "Why are you on ThunderClan's territory?"

"Goldenstar, there's something she said that you might find interesting," Ashfang interrupted. "She told Rowanpaw and me that she's a Twoleg."

Goldenstar's whiskers flicked in surprise. "A Twoleg? What would give her that mouse-brained idea?"

"You have to believe me!" the she-cat meowed. "I come into this forest almost every day! I sit by the water and look out at the lake! Before I fainted and woke up...I saw a group of cats further in the forest. I tried to pet one, but another one scratched me. That's how I got this!" She lifted her injured paw.

"That is a very unbelievable story. How can a Twoleg become a cat?" Goldenstar scoffed.

"Then how does she know about the Twoleg and its habits? If she'd been spying on the Twoleg when we were, we'd have seen her at some point in time," Rowanpaw said. He'd been thinking about the ginger tom in his dream who had said that he'd already helped the Twoleg. Had the tom somehow turned the Twoleg into this cat?

"That's a very logical explanation, Rowanpaw," Frostflower agreed. She looked at the she-cat. "What's your name?"

"My name is Ginger," the she-cat replied.

"Ginger will come to the Clan, follow your dreams, a new home between the streams," Frostflower whispered.

"Was that a prophecy?" Goldenstar asked.

"No. It was something Stripedpelt told me some time after Purekit and Palekit were born," Frostflower said. "I wasn't sure what it meant, but now I understand. She meant that this cat, Ginger, would come here to join our Clan."

"Join your Clan?" Ginger meowed quietly. "But...what about my home? My parents will get worried. They'll think I ran away!"

"You say you were a Twoleg once," Frostflower said. "We don't know how you became a cat, or how to make you a Twoleg again. The other Clans won't accept you. I'm sorry, but I don't think you have much of a choice."

Ginger shook her head. "I can't believe this! I'm a cat in a forest with a bunch of other cats, and they talk, and now they want me to join their Clan, and my parents are going to be so worried, and they'll send out search patrols, and...and...and..." The she-cat said all of this so fast it was almost blurred together. She stopped when she noticed them all staring at her with disbelief. "I'm sorry. I guess you aren't used to rapid speech."

Frostflower looked at Goldenstar. "It's your decision, Goldenstar. You know we'd be putting her to her death if we left her here. She most likely doesn't know how to hunt for herself."

"She can join us," Goldenstar said. "I won't go against something Stripedpelt told you, Frostflower." He turned to Ginger. "You'll have to work very hard to learn the way of the warrior code. It is not something we take lightly."

"What's the warrior code?" Ginger asked.

"The code that we follow that allows us to follow the path of StarClan," Goldenstar replied.

"What's StarClan?" Ginger wondered.

"It is where our ancestors go when they pass on from this world. They send us messages about our futures so that we know what we need to do," Goldenstar answered.

"You actually talk to dead cats?" Ginger stared, wide-eyed.

"No more questions! Your mentor can answer them all for you," Goldenstar said.

"What's a mentor?" Ginger blinked.

"They teach you about the warrior code," Rowanpaw said quickly, so that Goldenstar wouldn't snap at her. "Apprentices learn all they can from their mentors. And when the leader decides that an apprentice has learned enough, the leader can give the apprentice a warrior name."

Ginger looked excited. "A warrior name?"

"There're different ranks in our Clans," Rowanpaw said. "Usually, you start out as a kit. When you turn six moons old, you get your apprentice name and are given a mentor. Then you get your warrior name. Warriors hunt and bring prey back for the queens and elders, who can't hunt for themselves. Warriors also go out on patrols and keep our border markers fresh so that the other Clans won't try to take our territory. They also fight in battles with the other Clans, and protect the Clan from badgers and foxes. The highest ranks are deputy and leader, who make all the decisions."

"That sounds...really complex," Ginger meowed.

"Will you join us? If not, then you will have to leave our territory and you'll be on your own," Goldenstar said.

"I'll join. I know I wouldn't survive on my own," Ginger replied.

"When we get back to camp, I will speak with the Clan. I will have to ask them if they agree with my decision of allowing you to join," Goldenstar said. "Some of them won't take very kindly to you."

_Like Icefur_, Rowanpaw thought.

"That's okay," Ginger said. "I can handle it. The other kids at school bully me a lot, so I'm used to it."

There was an awkward pause.

"Oh! Sorry. I forgot you don't know what school is," Ginger laughed sheepishly.

"You're going to need to avoid saying things like that," Goldenstar said. "We're the only ones in ThunderClan who know where you really come from. I will tell your mentor, but nobody else will know."

Ginger nodded. "I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Then let's head back to camp," Goldenstar stood.

Rowanpaw walked beside Ginger on the way back to ThunderClan's camp. He couldn't help glancing at her every few seconds. She didn't seem to mind his stares.

_I hope the others agree to let her join_, Rowanpaw thought to himself, remembering how the ginger tom in his dream had wanted him to help the Twoleg girl. _How will I be able help her if she isn't accepted into ThunderClan?__

* * *

_

**End of Chapter Nine**


	12. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Warriors series...wish I did...but I don't. This is all just for fun! Oh yeah...the characters made up for the purpose of this story (meaning the characters that you don't find in the actual Warriors series) are mine! Please don't steal them!**

* * *

**

Chapter 10 

_Goldenstar led the way through the camp entrance._ Rowanpaw kept close to Ginger, trying to show her that he was here for her. He knew there would be some arguments about not allowing her to join ThunderClan, so he wanted her to know that there were some cats who wanted her to join.

He heard Ginger gasp lightly when they reached the inside of the camp. Everyone was still just as busy as when Rowanpaw had arrived earlier to fetch Goldenstar. Oakpelt and Mistmeadow were dropping some new fresh-kill into the fresh-kill pile. Suddenly, a hush seemed to fall throughout the camp. The elders stopped talking. The apprentices stopped in their tracks with moss hanging in their mouths. The kits stopped playing. Everyone had turned their head to stare as Ginger walked in behind Goldenstar.

The leader went over to the bottom of the Highledge and climbed up.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Nobody moved. The entire Clan was outside already.

Rowanpaw led Ginger over to sit below the Highledge. He could smell the fear wafting from her. His Clanmates could smell it too; Granitetail, Crookedfern, and Reedclaw, who were closest, all bristled at the smell.

"I know you've all noticed the she-cat who followed me into camp just now," Goldenstar said. "Her name is Ginger. She is a young rogue who has decided to change her ways. She wants to join ThunderClan. I have accepted her."

Icefur stood up. His entire pelt was standing up. "How can we accept a rogue? What if she's allied with those dark-pelted cats we keep seeing? She could be their spy!"

"She's not a spy, Icefur," Goldenstar said, his meow low and menacing. "Take my word for it. If it turns out that she is a spy, then it will be my fault. You can put the blame on me. But I know that she is not a spy."

There was murmuring among the crowd of cats.

"Does anyone else have any objections, or reasons why we should not allow Ginger to join us?" Goldenstar wondered.

The murmuring stopped.

Icefur grumbled, but did not speak up again.

"Good. Her apprentice ceremony will be at sunhigh," Goldenstar said before climbing down.

Ginger let out a breath. It sounded like she'd been holding her breath. She looked at Rowanpaw, her eyes full of worry. "Who was that cat who said I could be a spy?"

"That was Icefur, but don't worry about him," Rowanpaw said. "He's grumpy and hates everybody."

Frostflower walked over. "Ginger, I'd like to finish tending to your injury. I'll show you where my den is." She glanced at Rowanpaw. "Would you like to give her a tour of the camp once I've finished, Rowanpaw?"

"Sure!" Rowanpaw exclaimed.

"You can come with us, then." Frostflower turned and padded off toward her den.

"Is Frostflower your doctor?" Ginger whispered.

Rowanpaw flicked his ears. "Frostflower is our medicine cat. She knows all the herbs and how to use them to treat sickness and injuries."

Ginger nodded in understanding. "That makes sense."

The two cats followed Frostflower to the medicine cat's den, where Frostflower pulled out some goldenrod and marigold. She applied the two herbs and then wrapped some spiderweb around Ginger's paw.

"The goldenrod is to help heal the wound, and the marigold will stop infection," Frostflower explained as she applied the spiderweb on. "The spiderweb will help stop the bleeding."

"Amazing," Ginger whispered, clearly in awe. "That's brilliant. How did you learn all of that?"

"My mentor, Stripedpelt, taught me everything I know," Frostflower said.

"Medicine cats have mentors, too?" Ginger put her injured paw down gently.

"I see Rowanpaw has told you more about our way of life," Frostflower meowed. "Yes, medicine cats have mentors, too. The knowledge of how to heal is passed down from mentor to apprentice. When I choose an apprentice, I will teach him or her everything I know and learned through my dealings with different sicknesses and injuries."

"That's so awesome!" Ginger said. She turned to Rowanpaw. "I want to see the camp now!"

"Okay. Follow me," Rowanpaw gestured toward the door.

"Try to keep off your paw for the rest of the day, Ginger. Come see me if it starts bleeding again. I'll be able to take off the spiderweb tomorrow," Frostflower said.

"Sure! Thanks!" Ginger wiggled her uninjured paw.

Rowanpaw touched Ginger's shoulder with his tail as Frostflower laughed. "I don't know what that was, but we don't wave with our paws."

Ginger put her paw down. The worried look had returned to her eyes. "I have a lot to learn, don't I?"

He laughed. "Come on. I'll go show you the camp."

He led her over to the Highledge first. "This is the Highledge. Goldenstar speaks to the Clan from here. His den is up above the Highledge."

"And Goldenstar is the leader," Ginger meowed.

Rowanpaw nodded. "Right over here is the fresh-kill pile." He padded over to the pile of freshly killed birds and mice. He turned back to see that Ginger hadn't followed. "What's the matter?"

Ginger shook her head. "I didn't think about this part."

"What part?" Rowanpaw whispered.

"I have to eat...dead animals...raw..." Ginger shivered.

"How else would you eat them?" Rowanpaw asked.

"Cooked. Only crazy people eat animals raw," Ginger flicked her tail.

"What's cooked mean?" Rowanpaw sat down next to her.

"We put the meat over a fire and it cooks it. The fire makes it so we don't get diseases. Raw meat gives you diseases," Ginger whispered.

"Well, this won't. I've eaten birds and mice and squirrel all my life," Rowanpaw touched her shoulder with his tail. "You'll get used to it."

Ginger closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I hope so," she squeaked quietly. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Let's go see the rest of the camp."

Rowanpaw led her over to the warriors' den. The other apprentices had finished cleaning out the dens. He didn't know where they'd gone, but he wasn't too worried about it right now. He had to show Ginger around the camp. "This is the warriors' den, where the warriors sleep. We get to sleep here once Goldenstar gives us our warrior names."

They padded over to the apprentices' den. "This is the apprentices' den. You'll sleep in here with us tonight."

"How many other apprentices are there?" Ginger wondered.

"There's my best friend, Thunderpaw, and his brother, Darkpaw. And then there's also Cloverpaw, Cedarpaw, Cottonpaw, and Silverpaw. Webkit, Nimblekit, and Sootkit will be apprentices soon, so they'll be in here, too. We're hoping that Cloverpaw and Cedarpaw are warriors by then, or we won't have much room."

Ginger stared at him. "Your Clan is so big! How am I ever going to learn all of their names?"

"It'll just take time," Rowanpaw told her. "Come on. We'll go see the nursery next."

Rainfur was stationed outside the entrance of the nursery. Her three kits were playing nearby with Purekit and Palekit. Lightdew was watching the kits, her eyes straying back to the nursery every few seconds. Rowanpaw's half-sister looked uneasy.

"What's the matter, Rainfur?" Rowanpaw asked.

"Softcreek is having her kits!" Rainfur's tail lashed back and forth. "Frostflower and Granitetail are in there. Snowcloud is trying to keep Stormkit out of the way without bringing him outside."

Frostflower walked out just then. "It's over! We have two, healthy she-kits mewling in here."

Rainfur gave a sigh of relief. "Thank StarClan! How is Softcreek?"

"Tired, but very happy. Granitetail was more nervous than she was. He nearly passed out. I told him to start breathing before I kicked him out." Frostflower saw Rowanpaw and Ginger. "Hello again, you two. It's lucky I finished with your paw when I did, Ginger. Granitetail came rushing into my den a few moments later saying that Softcreek was having her kits."

"Can we see the kits?" Rowanpaw asked.

"For a few moments, but then you must go. Softcreek needs her rest," Frostflower said.

Rowanpaw led a nervous Ginger into the nursery. They found Softcreek lying near the back. She was wrapped around two bundles of fur. The larger kit was gray and brown; the smaller was dark gray and brown. Both squirmed and opened their pink mouths in silent mewls.

"What are you going to name them?" Rowanpaw whispered.

"We don't know yet," Granitetail said.

"What about Summer and Spring?" Ginger whispered. Her wide eyes were looking at the kits in amazement.

Softcreek's yellow eyes sparkled. "Those are very pretty names. Summerkit and Springkit. What do you think, Granitetail?"

Rowanpaw wondered if Softcreek had even realized that Ginger was a foreign cat. Granitetail definitely knew; would the tom agree to something a nonClan cat suggested?

"Perfect," Granitetail nodded.

Softcreek nuzzled the kits.

"Time to go, Rowanpaw," Frostflower whispered.

Rowanpaw and Ginger left the nursery and padded over toward the elders' den.

"I'm surprised Granitetail agreed with you," Rowanpaw commented.

"Why?"

"He's friends with Icefur. Both of them are sort of grumpy and don't like a lot of things," Rowanpaw explained.

Ginger shrugged.

"What does 'Summer' mean, anyway?" Rowanpaw asked.

"It's the season where everything is green and it gets really warm," Ginger replied.

"You mean greenleaf?" Rowanpaw stopped beside the half-rock.

"Yeah," Ginger nodded.

A head popped up over the half-rock. Ginger jumped and her pelt bristled in surprise.

"Sorry about that," Sprucebark laughed. "Didn't realize you were so jumpy. I thought you would have smelled me back here."

"She doesn't know the smell of everybody yet, Sprucebark," Rowanpaw said. He had known that his father was lying behind the rock. "I've been showing her around camp."

"That's good," Sprucebark said, walking out from around the half-rock.

"This is the elders' den," Rowanpaw told Ginger. "And this is half-rock."

"And the elders' sleep here?" Ginger said.

Rowanpaw nodded. He noticed Sprucebark limping away. "Sprucebark, are you okay?" he called.

Sprucebark looked over his shoulder. "I'm fine. Just these old joints aching again. I'm off to see Frostflower."

Rowanpaw waved his tail in farewell. He turned back to Ginger. "That's the whole camp. The main parts, anyway. The place to make dirt is over behind there."

"Your camp is so big," Ginger meowed.

"It has to be, if we want to fit everyone," Rowanpaw replied. "ThunderClan is the biggest Clan."

"How many other Clans are there?" Ginger wondered.

"There's RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan," Rowanpaw told her. "We're friends with WindClan and RiverClan, but not ShadowClan."

"Why not ShadowClan?"

"They're always looking for trouble," Rowanpaw said.

"Do you know all the cats in the other Clans, too?" Ginger's eyes widened.

"No," Rowanpaw laughed. "But I do know some of them. We meet ShadowClan and WindClan cats along the borders occasionally. We see the other cats at Gatherings, too."

"Gatherings?"

"Every moon, the four Clans meet on the island to discuss news and problems between the Clans," Rowanpaw said. "It's the only time there's a real truce between the Clans."

"Rowanpaw!"

Rowanpaw and Ginger turned. Thunderpaw, Darkpaw, Cottonpaw, Silverpaw, and Cloverpaw were trotting over to them. Ginger's ears twitched.

"You haven't properly introduced us to Ginger yet," Cottonpaw said. He was at the head of the group.

"I was showing Ginger around camp," Rowanpaw meowed.

"Well, it _looks_ like you've finished the tour," Cottonpaw commented. He looked at Ginger. "I'm Cottonpaw."

"Hello," Ginger squeaked.

"This is my brother, Silverpaw." Cottonpaw gestured with his tail at his silver-furred brother.

Silverpaw twitched his whiskers in a hello.

"I'm Darkpaw," Darkpaw stepped forward, bumping Cottonpaw out of the way with his shoulder. "And that's Thunderpaw, my brother."

Gingerpaw nodded.

"And I'm Cloverpaw," Cloverpaw meowed gently, her tone soft. "My brother, Cedarpaw, is out on a hunting patrol."

"You're awfully young to be a rogue!" Cottonpaw shoved Darkpaw out of his way to get to Ginger. "Why'd you come to ThunderClan?"

"I want to know where you came from, first!" Darkpaw added.

"How far did you travel?" Cottonpaw asked.

"Did you leave behind any family?" Darkpaw put in.

"She wouldn't have left behind family, mouse-brain!" Cottonpaw hit Darkpaw on the shoulder with sheathed claws. "Unless, you did?" He looked at Ginger expectantly.

Rowanpaw had noticed that Ginger was getting anxious. Throughout the questioning, her ears had flattened and her tail had fluffed out.

"What's the matter?" Thunderpaw asked.

"Stop questioning her!" Rowanpaw stepped in front of Ginger. "Can't you see you're upsetting her? It's no wonder she hasn't answered any of your questions, with all of you crowding around her and talking at once!"

Thunderpaw looked as if Rowanpaw had hit him across the face with unsheathed claws. Rowanpaw could almost imagine scratches across his best friend's face.

Cottonpaw curled his tail. "Fine. Go aehad and protect the rogue. She'll never really be a part of ThunderClan, anyway." He turned away. "Let's go, Silverpaw."

Silverpaw glanced back at Rowanpaw with a perplexed look in his eyes before following his brother.

"We'd better go too, Thunderpaw. It's clear Rowanpaw would rather be friends with a rogue than his own Clanmates." Darkpaw glared at Rowanpaw before walking away. Thunderpaw walked off after his brother without looking back.

"I have a feeling I just lost you all of your friends," Ginger mewed pitifully.

* * *

**End of Chapter Ten**


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer:** Hmm...I don't own Warriors. Never have, and I don't think I ever will. That would be totally schweet, though. By the way, don't steal any of the characters I made up for this story. They are mine! Mine, I say! Thank you.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

_Cloverpaw looked sympathetically at Rowanpaw._ "You could have handled that better."

Rowanpaw glared at her. "Oh, and you were a big help! You just stood there!"

Cloverpaw's neck fur bristled. "Maybe Ginger _shouldn't_ stay here. She's turning you into a big jerk!" Then she turned and fled.

"I'm sorry," Ginger mewed. Her light brown eyes were swimming with tears. "Maybe I should leave. I'll just...go back to my home. My family had pet cats living in the barn. I could just go live with them."

"No! Goldenstar asked the Clan if they had any problems. Nobody said anything. They'll just have to get over the fact that you've been accepted into ThunderClan," Rowanpaw said.

Ginger nodded, though not very enthusiastically.

"I know you must miss your old life," Rowanpaw whispered, relaxing a little. He didn't want to frighten Ginger, too.

"Yeah. This place is so...different." Ginger blinked away her tears. "I really liked where I lived, even though my foster parents weren't always nice to me."

"Foster parents?" Rowanpaw inquired.

"They aren't my real parents." Ginger hung her head. "My real parents abandoned me when I was little."

"That's horrible!" Rowanpaw could not imagine being abandoned by his own parents. Twolegs were so cruel!

"It doesn't matter. I'm part of your Clan now," Ginger mewed.

"You said you had cats who lived in a barn. Did you live in the horseplace?" Rowanpaw whispered.

"We have horses," Ginger said. "People come to ride them."

"Ride?"

"Never mind." Ginger sighed.

"We pass the horseplace on the way to Gatherings," Rowanpaw told her.

Her eyes widened. "Really? Do you think we could visit my home?"

Rowanpaw cringed. He hadn't meant to get her hopes up. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

Ginger sighed again. "I understand."

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

"It's time for your apprentice ceremony!" Rowanpaw jumped to his feet.

Ginger followed him over to the Highledge. Rowanpaw noticed that the other apprentices were all glaring at him and Ginger. He felt himself grow hot under his fur with anger.

"Today, we welcome a new member to our Clan," Goldenstar began. "Ginger, you are foreign to our customs. Today will be your first step toward becoming a true warrior of ThunderClan."

Ginger looked scared again. Rowanpaw knew she must have seen the angry looks on the other apprentices' faces.

"From this day onward, you will be called Gingerpaw," Goldenstar continued, oblivious to the silent glares flashing between his apprentices.

Gingerpaw looked up at Goldenstar with wide eyes.

Rowanpaw unsheathed his claws in anxiousness. Who had Goldenstar chosen to be Gingerpaw's mentor?

"Gingerpaw, your mentor will be..." A complete and utter silence fell upon the camp as everyone stared at either Goldenstar or Gingerpaw. "...Thornfur."

Rowanpaw heard the angry hisses coming from the apprentices.

Thornfur gallantly stepped forward.

"We touch noses now," Rowanpaw heard the black and white warrior whisper to his new apprentice.

Thornfur and Gingerpaw gently touched noses.

"Thornfur, I expect you to teach Gingerpaw everything she'll need to know to become a true part of ThunderClan," Goldenstar said.

"I will," Thornfur replied.

"Welcome to ThunderClan, Gingerpaw!" Goldenstar stepped down from the Highledge, ending the ceremony.

Rowanpaw rushed over to Gingerpaw. "You're an official ThunderClan apprentice now! And you've got Thornfur as your mentor! You're so lucky!"

"Why?" Gingerpaw asked as Thornfur turned away to receive congratulations from Mistmeadow and Wetpelt.

"Thornfur is the nicest cat to have as a mentor," Rowanpaw explained. "I wanted him myself, but I got Ashfang."

"Oh," Gingerpaw whispered.

"What's wrong?" Rowanpaw whispered.

"I'm homesick," Gingerpaw sighed. "I'm just not used to this."

"You'll adjust," Rowanpaw said. He touched her shoulder gently with his tail-tip. "What other choice do you have?"

* * *

That night, Rowanpaw found the moss for his nest shredded and torn apart. Instead of making a big deal out of it, he went with Gingerpaw to get new moss for her nest and more for his own. When they got back, he saw that Darkpaw and Cedarpaw were curled up side by side so that his old space was no longer there.

"Rowanpaw, is everything okay?" Gingerpaw asked around the moss in her mouth.

"Yeah. Come on. There's a spot for us over here." Rowanpaw led Gingerpaw to a spot near the back. He helped Gingerpaw make up her nest before they crawled into their nests.

"Good-night, Rowanpaw," Gingerpaw whispered.

"Night."

* * *

In the middle of the night, Rowanpaw was kicked awake by Gingerpaw. She was evidently still asleep from the snores that escaped her lips.

He saw a shadow pass by the den entrance. Who could be out this late? He stood and crept over to the entrance. When he peered out, he saw Oakpelt padding toward the camp entrance.

What was his half-brother doing?

_He must be having trouble sleeping_, Rowanpaw sleepily thought to himself. He yawned and went back to his nest to sleep some more.

* * *

"Rowanpaw, wake up!"

He opened his eyes to see Ashfang looking down at him.

"We're on patrol this morning," Ashfang said. "Get up now, or you won't get the chance to eat before we leave."

Rowanpaw hauled himself to his feet. He glanced at Gingerpaw, who was still curled up in her nest asleep.

"She'll be fine on her own," Ashfang said. "Let's go."

Rowanpaw ate a mouse quickly before setting out with Ashfang, Blackcloud, and Mistmeadow. They patrolled the WindClan border first. They walked along the lake once their border with WindClan had been freshly marked. Blackcloud and Mistmeadow were happy to find no traces of the Twoleg who had come back so often. Ashfang and Rowanpaw had been careful not to look at one another.

When they reached the border with ShadowClan, Rowanpaw's paws began to prickle. He ignored the feeling and silently followed behind his mentor and the other ThunderClan warriors. His mind was on Gingerpaw this morning, and what would happen if she decided that Clan life was just too much for her.

Rowanpaw heard a bush behind him rustle. He spun around and came face to face with a shadow that had eyes. It was on ThunderClan's side of the border!

"Intruder!" he screeched, launching himself at the shadow.

His claws connected with fur, and blood seeped out between his pads. There was a mighty hiss. A shoulder slammed into Rowanpaw's chest, knocking the wind out of him. He felt something grab the scruff of his neck and toss him against a tree. Dazed, Rowanpaw fell down to the base of the tree, where he lay in a heap.

He heard Ashfang and Blackcloud chasing the shadow with eyes away. Someone was nudging his shoulder and screeching in his ear.

"Rowanpaw! Rowanpaw! Are you okay? Answer me!"

"Stop...screaming," Rowanpaw moaned, finally recognizing Mistmeadow's anxious voice.

"Oh, thank StarClan!" Mistmeadow cried out. "I thought you'd died!"

_Goldenstar would have been happy_, Rowanpaw thought for a moment before pushing himself to his feet. He shook the moss from his fur.

"Are you bleeding anywhere?" Mistmeadow asked.

"I don't think so." Rowanpaw looked around. "Did they chase it off?"

"It? That was a cat, Rowanpaw!" Mistmeadow looked at him strangely. "You're the one who screamed 'intruder.' The rest of us wouldn't have noticed the cat if you hadn't said anything."

Rowanpaw's paws tingled again.

Ashfang and Blackcloud came crashing through the bushes. Both of them were panting.

"We chased it toward WindClan territory," Blackcloud said after he and Ashfang had caught their breaths.

"That was a miraculous observation, Rowanpaw," Ashfang commented. "None of us got even a scent from that cat before you attacked him."

Rowanpaw's paws were prickling worse now. _Dear StarClan...does Ashfang suspect that I'm the one in the prophecy?_

"How are you feeling, Rowanpaw?" Blackcloud asked.

"A little dizzy," Rowanpaw replied. "I wasn't expecting that cat to fight back so viciously." _It almost felt like I wasn't fighting a cat_, he thought. _It was more like a shadow..._

"Mistmeadow, take Rowanpaw back to camp," Blackcloud said. "Make sure Frostflower checks him. He might have internal bleeding."

Mistmeadow nodded.

"We'll finish with the patrol," Blackcloud said.

"Don't do anything strenuous until Frostflower checks you over, Rowanpaw," Ashfang ordered.

"I won't," Rowanpaw replied.

He and Mistmeadow headed back to camp.

* * *

"Rowanpaw!"

Rowanpaw jumped. Gingerpaw came running toward him, looking frightened and lost.

"I woke up and you were gone!" Gingerpaw said, her voice high and squeaky. "I thought you'd left for good!"

"I was on patrol," Rowanpaw said.

"And he got hurt!" Mistmeadow stepped inbetween Rowanpaw and Gingerpaw. "I'm taking him to Frostflower now."

"He got hurt?" Gingerpaw's eyes widened. "What happened? You didn't almost die, did you?"

"No, Gingerpaw." Rowanpaw limped after Mistmeadow, following her toward Frostflower's den. "I'm fine. I got thrown into a tree, that's all."

"A tree! Who threw you into a tree?" Gingerpaw gasped.

"One of the dark-pelted cats who've been trespassing on our territory," Rowanpaw replied.

Mistmeadow slipped into the medicine cat's den. Rowanpaw ducked and followed her inside. Gingerpaw came in after him.

Frostflower looked up from sorting herbs. "What's happened?"

"Rowanpaw got into a fight with an intruder," Mistmeadow explained. "He got thown against a tree."

Frostflower's ears twitched. "Come here and lie down, Rowanpaw, so I can look over you."

Rowanpaw sighed and lyed down where Frostflower instructed him to. He heard Gingerpaw shuffling her paws over by the den entrance. Mistmeadow was silent as she watched Frostflower move her paws over Rowanpaw's body.

"You're fine," Frostflower said once she was done. "No broken bones or internal bleeding. You might be a little sore later, but I can give you something for that if the soreness is too much to bear."

Rowanpaw stood up. "Can I go now?"

Frostflower nodded.

"Thanks, Mistmeadow," Rowanpaw said. "Come on, Gingerpaw. You probably haven't had anything to eat this morning, have you?"

Gingerpaw shook her head quickly.

Rowanpaw and Gingerpaw left the medicine cat's den and went over to the fresh-kill pile. Cottonpaw and Darkpaw, who were sharing tongues beside the fresh-kill pile, glared at Rowanpaw and Gingerpaw before standing up and trotting away to lie in front of the apprentices' den.

Gingerpaw mewed pathetically and flopped down beside the fresh-kill pile. "I really should leave. I'm a burden. I freaked out when I woke up and found you gone, this food repulses me, my parents are probably worried about me, they'll send the cops after me and they'll never find me, and my picture will be in all the newspapers and up in all the store windows, and nobody will ever find me because I'm a _cat_!" She said all of this so fast that Rowanpaw had been unable to understand what she'd said. He got the general idea, though.

"You can't give up," Rowanpaw told her. "My friends would never forgive me if you left. Nobody would trust me in ThunderClan again. They'll think that I'll betray the Clan because I'll be too friendly with our enemies."

"I really want to go home and see if my foster parents are looking for me," Gingerpaw whispered. She looked up at Rowanpaw, her eyes wide and wet with tears. "I can go by myself, if you don't want to go with me. I know the way. Take me to the lakeshore and I can find my way from there."

Rowanpaw shook his head. "That is the worst idea I've ever heard. You'll get into so much trouble when you came back." _If you came back_, he added silently in his head.

Gingerpaw sighed. "I don't care. I'll take whatever punishment you cats give. I need to see what they're doing to find me. I want to know that they cared."

Rowanpaw sighed. "Okay. I understand."

"Then you'll show me to the lakeshore?" Gingerpaw looked at him, her eyes filled with hope now.

"I'll do better than that," Rowanpaw said. "I'm coming with you."

* * *

**End of Chapter Eleven**


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer:** These disclaimers are tedious...I don't own Warriors. I do own the characters made up for the purpose of this story. Please don't steal my characters. I will be very sad if you did.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

_"I don't know how I'll be able to thank you," Gingerpaw meowed in the night._

She and Rowanpaw had just sneaked out of camp using a hidden trail that led out the back of ThunderClan's camp. Rowanpaw's paws tingled the entire time they were climbing out of the camp.

"We need to hurry," Rowanpaw said. "If we aren't back before the dawn patrol leaves..."

"Don't worry. The night is still young," Gingerpaw meowed. "We have plenty of time."

Rowanpaw led the way to the lake. From there, Gingerpaw took the lead. Rowanpaw had told her the rule about keeping three tail-lengths from the water's edge. Once the horseplace was in view, Rowanpaw said they could move away from the water.

Gingerpaw and Rowanpaw crept toward the Twoleg nest and the big, red barn. Rowanpaw caught the scent of kittypets and paused. Gingerpaw continued on without noticing her companion had stopped.

A hiss came from nearby. Rowanpaw spun, his pelt bristling, to see a tailless, black, ginger, and white tom stalking toward them.

"Gingerpaw!" Rowanpaw hissed.

Gingerpaw turned and saw the manx. "Bobtail!" Gingerpaw leaped with joy. Rowanpaw guessed this manx was one of the cats Gingerpaw had said lived in the barn.

The tom glared at Gingerpaw. "How do you know my name?"

"I was a human," Gingerpaw exclaimed.

"Human?" Bobtail blinked his dark amber eyes. "You mean one of the housefolk?"

"I'm the one who comes out and gives you extra treats." Gingerpaw curled her tail. "I make you jump up on your hind-legs first before you get the treat."

Bobtail's eyes widened. "Impossible! Young housefolk don't turn into cats!"

"Well, I did. I came back to see my parents," Gingerpaw said. She gestured at the Twoleg nest with her tail.

"The older housefolk," Bobtail nodded.

"Bob! Who are you talking..." The white and black she-cat's words were cut off when she saw Gingerpaw and Rowanpaw. She looked at Bobtail with pretty, light blue-green eyes. "Bob! Intruders! Why aren't you chasing them away?"

"She's our young housefolk!" Bobtail nodded in Gingerpaw's direction. "She turned into a cat, somehow. She proved it was her."

"Hi, Suza!" Gingerpaw purred.

The she-cat jumped. "My young housefolk calls me that!"

Gingerpaw nodded.

Suza turned. "Crysta! Screech! Pal! Come and look at this!"

Three more cats came running out of the big, red barn. Rowanpaw felt his fur prickle. There were five cats living in this barn!

"She's our young housefolk! She's been turned into a cat!" Suza explained excitedly.

"It's so different, looking at you from this perspective," Gingerpaw meowed.

Rowanpaw walked closer to Gingerpaw. "We need to hurry this up, Gingerpaw."

"Oh! This is Rowanpaw! I've been living with him and his Clan of wild cats," Gingerpaw told the kittypets.

"We've seen the wild cats before," one of the new cats, a silver and brown tom with black patches said.

"Pal, we've seen them more than once!" the silver and gray she-cat with black striped legs, face, and tail said with a laugh. "They walk along the lake every full moon."

"Gingerpaw," Rowanpaw whispered. "We need to hurry!"

"Okay, Rowanpaw. Keep your fur on," Gingerpaw said. She looked at the barn cats. "I'll come and visit again whenever I can. We have to go do something right now."

Bobtail nodded in understanding.

Rowanpaw kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to tell Gingerpaw that there was likely a chance she wasn't going to come back here; not unless she wanted Goldenstar to exile her from ThunderClan.

Gingerpaw walked over to the Twoleg nest. Rowanpaw heard loud sounds coming through an opening in the nest.

"They're watching T.V." Gingerpaw sighed. "Let's have a look."

She put her paws up into the opening and peered inside. Rowanpaw followed her example.

Two, older Twolegs were sitting in front of a square thing that flashed with bright colors. The loud noises were coming from it. Rowanpaw knew Twolegs were crazy, but not _this_ crazy.

"That's a television. They're watching the news," Gingerpaw whispered.

There was the sound of crunching gravel behind them. Rowanpaw spun around and landed back on all four paws.

A monster that shone brilliant, white lights from its eyes was heading directly toward them over the gravel that littered the ground around the Twoleg nest.

"Run!" Rowanpaw yelped. He tried to take off, but Gingerpaw grabbed his scruff with her teeth and yanked him behind a plant that was buried in a strange bowl full of dirt.

"It's a monster! We have to run!" Rowanpaw yelped again.

"Shut up! That's a cop! They must be here to talk to my parents!" Gingerpaw hissed.

Rowanpaw watched a Twoleg climb out of the belly of the monster. The Twoleg walked up to the Twoleg nest and slammed its paw against the wall of the nest. The sounds inside stopped. A moment later, an opening appeared in the nest and the two Twolegs that had been inside came out.

Gingerpaw peered out avidly from behind the plant. Rowanpaw guessed she could understand what the Twolegs were saying, even though she was a cat.

The Twoleg who had come from the monster turned and walked back to the black and white monster that's eyes had glowed.

The monster left a few moments later.

Rowanpaw heard the two, older Twolegs babbling to each other. Gingerpaw tensed up beside him. She quivered. He touched her shoulder with his tail, but she didn't respond.

The Twolegs went back into the nest and shut up the opening.

"Gingerpaw? Are you okay?" Rowanpaw whispered.

She turned toward him. "I was right all along, Rowanpaw."

"Right about what?"

"My foster parents hated me."

Rowanpaw flicked his whiskers. "How could they hate you?"

"They didn't want me at all. All they cared about was the money they got for fostering me," Gingerpaw mewed. She sounded miserable.

Rowanpaw didn't know what money was. "Is money more valuable than a cat?" he asked.

Gingerpaw laughed. "Money is something we use to buy things. It's too complicated for you to understand, because you have nothing like it. Some people are greedy and want nothing but money. My foster parents are greedy for money, and they got it for taking care of me."

"I know what greedy is. ShadowClan is greedy for more territory," Rowanpaw said. "They'll even fight us and lose to try and get our land."

Gingerpaw nodded. "Let's go back to camp, Rowanpaw. This can never be my home. Not anymore."

* * *

The next morning, Rowanpaw went on a hunting patrol with Ashfang, Clawfang, and Cedarpaw. Cedarpaw was the only apprentice not upset with Rowanpaw over the fact he was friends with Gingerpaw.

"They're really mad at you, you know," Cedarpaw whispered as they trailed along behind their mentors. "Cloverpaw changes the subject whenever I mention you or Gingerpaw."

"Humph. They all need to grow up," Rowanpaw growled. "Gingerpaw needed a friend. She didn't need to be bombarded with uncomfortable questions."

"Rowanpaw," Cedarpaw said. "I know you went off with her last night."

Rowanpaw bristled, ready to hear what Cedarpaw wanted him to do in order for Rowanpaw's secret to be kept secret.

"I promise I won't tell anyone," Cedarpaw said. "Will you meet with me tonight so we can go for a walk?"

"Um...sure," Rowanpaw answered, taken off guard. He should have known better that Cedarpaw wasn't the sort to extort other people with their secrets.

"Great," Cedarpaw said, without enthusiasm.

Now Rowanpaw really wanted to know what Cedarpaw wanted to talk about.

_I guess I'll just have to wait until tonight_, he thought.

* * *

Later that night, Rowanpaw kept an eye out for Cedarpaw. He spotted Cedarpaw leaving the camp. Instead of following him straight out, Rowanpaw waited a few moments before heading through the entrance. He could smell Cedarpaw's fresh scent and followed it toward the lake. A few minutes later, he saw a dark ginger form silhouetted against the lake, which had turned white with moonlight.

Cedarpaw turned to look at him as Rowanpaw looked up. The ginger tom's amber eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Hello," Rowanpaw said, unable to think of anything else to say.

"I had doubts that you would come," Cedarpaw whispered, turning back to look at the moon-bathed lake. The water was still tonight.

"Why wouldn't I come?" Rowanpaw wondered.

Cedarpaw shrugged. He kept his eyes on the lake as he spoke. "I know I'm not the friendliest of cats. I'm sure if I were more pleasant, like Cloverpaw, we would be friends. But I felt that it was better if I were more distant from the rest of the Clan."

"Why?"

"I'm the son of the leader of ThunderClan," Cedarpaw whispered.

"What's that got to do with it?" Rowanpaw flicked his tail.

Cedarpaw turned away from Rowanpaw so that Rowanpaw could only see the back of his head. "Goldenstar has been telling me things..."

Rowanpaw's paws prickled. He swallowed quickly before saying, "What kinds of things?"

Cedarpaw wrapped his tail around himself, as if he were trying to protect himself from a nonexistent breeze. "There is a prophecy. Frostflower told Goldenstar about it, and Goldenstar believes that I am the one in the prophecy. But..." Cedarpaw paused.

"But what?" Rowanpaw urged quietly.

"I don't think I'm the one. I want to make my father proud, and I know being the one in the prophecy would make him so proud of me, but...but I know, somehow, that I'm not the one."

Rowanpaw wanted so badly to tell Cedarpaw that he understood what he meant. He wanted to confess that he was the one in the prophecy; that light brown tabby she-cat in his dreams had told him so. But the she-cat had told him to let Cedarpaw and Goldenstar continue to think that Cedarpaw was the one in the prophecy...

"I don't know what to say, Cedarpaw," Rowanpaw whispered. "Why are you telling me all of this, anyway?"

Cedarpaw finally turned to look at him. His amber eyes looked wet.

"Because you're the one in the prophecy, Rowanpaw."

* * *

**End of Chapter Twelve**


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors, yada yada yada. I do own the characters made up for this fanfiction, so please don't use them.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

_Rowanpaw froze. What could he possibly say to something_ like that? And how could Cedarpaw know the truth? Had StarClan told him? That tabby she-cat had said to let Cedarpaw think he was the one! Rowanpaw didn't want to lie to Cedarpaw; he had just confessed that he thought he could trust Rowanpaw.

"Cedarpaw...I don't know...what to say..." Rowanpaw whispered.

"Did you know about all of this?" Cedarpaw said, looking out at the lake again.

Rowanpaw fidgeted. "StarClan told me not to say anything."

"Then you have dreams, too?" Cedarpaw's amber eyes glittered in the darkness. "Dreams from StarClan?"

"Yes," Rowanpaw sighed.

"Then I was right! You are the one!" Cedarpaw stood up. "You have no idea how happy I am, Rowanpaw. I knew, deep down, that I wasn't the right one for this prophecy. You are much more suited for it." Rowanpaw had never heard Cedarpaw so excited.

"I don't _feel_ more suited for it," Rowanpaw said. "Cedarpaw, I was told not to say anything to you. You and Goldenstar are supposed to think you are the cat in the prophecy. StarClan said so!"

"Do not worry. I refuse to tell my father. He will find out when the time is right. And I'm quite sure that I will still have a part to play in the prophecy, so my father will not be too disappointed," Cedarpaw said.

Rowanpaw didn't dare ask what Cedarpaw meant by that.

"Shall we head back?" Cedarpaw suggested.

Rowanpaw nodded. Cedarpaw led the way back to ThunderClan's camp. When they trotted through the entrance, Cloverpaw came bounding over. She ignored Rowanpaw and said to Cedarpaw, "I saved you a vole!"

"Thanks, Cloverpaw," Cedarpaw meowed softly. He looked at Rowanpaw. "See you later."

The brother and sister walked away toward the apprentices' den. Rowanpaw headed over to the fresh-kill pile, where Gingerpaw was busy washing her whiskers. He picked a mouse from the pile and laid down beside Gingerpaw to eat.

* * *

A few days later, Rowanpaw and Gingerpaw were sharing tongues when Meadowlark's morning patrol came streaming into the camp. All of the cats in the patrol were twice their normal size because their pelts were bristled. Rowanpaw stood up quickly. Gingerpaw's tail bristled.

Goldenstar came scrambling down from his den, alerted by the frightened yowling of Meadowlark's patrol. "What has happened, Meadowlark?"

Meadowlark panted. "Twolegs...in the forest!"

Goldenstar's neck fur rose. "How many?"

Meadowlark shook her head. Her legs quivered beneath her. Rowanpaw had never seen Meadowlark so frightened before.

"How _many_, Meadowlark?" Goldenstar snapped.

"Too many...couldn't count!" Meadowlark cried.

"Where are they?" Goldenstar demanded.

"Sky Oak!" Granitetail stepped forward. "They are heading this way!"

"We must leave!" Crookedfern panted, his voice hoarse. "They will find the camp!"

"How fast are they moving?" Goldenstar looked at Crookedfern.

"They'll get here by sunhigh," Crookedfern whispered.

A hush fell across the entire camp. Goldenstar's amber eyes scanned the camp. Elders and warriors and apprentices had appeared while the patrol had been reporting. Lightdew and her kits, Purekit and Palekit, were peering out through the nursery entrance.

The ginger-furred leader sprang up to the Highledge. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

The cats came padding forward. A complete and utter silence had spread through the entire camp. Gingerpaw and Rowanpaw walked over to sit beside Thornfur and Ashfang. Their mentors looked worried and anxious.

"Twolegs are raiding our forest," Goldenstar spoke. "We must evacuate the camp!"

"But where will we go?" Icefur shouted.

Frostflower spoke up. "WindClan will help us. Angelstar is more friendly toward us than Crimsonstar or Featherstar."

"We will head for WindClan!" Goldenstar decided. "Crookedfern, Reedclaw, Granitetail, Quickpelt, and Twigleaf...help the queens! Cottonpaw and Rowanpaw, you two help the elders!" He began to split up the rest of the warriors as flanks that would surround the queens, kits, and elders.

Rowanpaw split up from Gingerpaw and rushed over to Tenderclaw, Barrenoak, Sprucebark, and Quickleaf. Cottonpaw came bounding over a few seconds later. Rowanpaw walked beside Sprucebark, who limped along on his sore legs. Rowanpaw saw Cloverpaw, Mistmeadow, and Darkpaw head into the medicine cat's den, followed by Frostflower herself. He assumed they were grabbing some herbs.

"Faster!" Goldenstar shouted from his spot beside the exit, where he was urging the Clan cats out.

The cats wound through the tunnel and out of the camp. Rowanpaw watched the line grow shorter and shorter before they finally reached the exit.

"Hurry! Keep it moving!" Goldenstar meowed.

Sprucebark limped along as fast as he could. Rowanpaw could see the strain in his father's eyes.

"Rowanpaw! Check the camp! Make sure everyone is out!" Goldenstar ordered.

Rowanpaw turned back to argue, but Sprucebark whispered, "Do as he says."

So, Rowanpaw headed back into camp. He checked all of the dens, behind half-rock, in the leader's den, and the area where the cats made dirt. Ther entire camp was empty, except for him. He raced back to the exit and sped through the tunnel. Suddenly, he came upon a dead end where the exit was supposed to be. He skidded to a stop, his nose inches from the sharp thorns of the bramble bush. What had happened? Why had the entrance collapsed like this?

With unsheathed claws, Rowanpaw turned and raced back into camp. He'd just have to climb the hidden trail up the side of the hollow. He and Gingerpaw had just used it not too long ago! He scrambled up the face of the rock, grasping tufts of grass with his claws. Once at the top, he hauled himself out of the hollow. His breathing came in ragged gasps. It wasn't easy climbing stone walls when he was this scared.

After catching his breath, he headed off around the hollow toward the exit where the rest of the Clan had escaped through. He found the entryway crushed and caved in. It looked as if someone had deliberately crushed it inward.

He found the scent trail of ThunderClan; it wasn't too difficult because the stench was strong with the scent of fear. Rowanpaw ran through the forest, following the trail. The scent trail wound toward the hills where the Moonpool was located, but then veered off toward the hills of WindClan territory. The trail ended at the river that ran between ThunderClan and WindClan territories. Had the Clan crossed already? Rowanpaw scanned the hills in front of him, but he could see nothing of his Clanmates. They had moved fast, considering there was the kits, queens, and elders to worry about.

"Rowanpaw! _Rowanpaw_!"

He spun and saw Gingerpaw rushing toward him on ThunderClan's side of the river.

"Gingerpaw! Where's the rest of the Clan?" Rowanpaw asked.

They crossed the river," Gingerpaw mewed. "But one of the kits got swept down river! Goldenstar sent some of the warriors to fet it!"

Rowanpaw's pelt bristled. "Did Goldenstar take the rest of the Clan to WindClan?"

"Yes," Gingerpaw said. "Oh, Rowanpaw! I think those Twolegs are in the forest looking for me!"

"What? Why?"

"Twolegs send search parties to find lost Twolegs," Gingerpaw explained. "They're searching for me, but they're never going to find me because I'm a wild cat now! Rowanpaw..." Gingerpaw made a sobbing sound.

"You said your parents don't like you..." Rowanpaw said in confusion.

"They don't want anyone else to know that! They'd get into trouble," Gingerpaw mewed. "I'm so sorry, Rowanpaw. I had no idea I would cause so much trouble!"

"It's not your fault!" Rowanpaw told her soothingly. "Come on. Let's go find the rest of our Clan."

"Rowanpaw, what took you so long?" Gingerpaw wondered.

"The entrance to the tunnel caved in. I had to find a different way out," Rowanpaw answered.

"I don't remember seeing the tunnel cave in!" Gingerpaw gasped.

"Goldenstar sent me back into camp to check and make sure everyone was out," Rowanpaw said before wading into the water. "It must have happened after the Clan left."

Gingerpaw waded in behind Rowanpaw. "Be careful. It gets slippery and the current is strong toward the middle."

"Thanks for the warning," Rowanpaw said.

The two crossed safely to the other side.

"Follow me! I know which way they went!" Gingerpaw took off into the hills. Rowanpaw followed close behind.

They bounded over two hills before finally finding the Clan. Lightdew was wailing; Rowanpaw assumed one of her kits was the kit caught in the river current. He hoped the kit was okay.

"Rowanpaw!" Quickpelt ran over. "We thought you'd gotten trapped and taken by the Twolegs!"

"Why would you think that?" Rowanpaw blinked in surprise.

"Goldenstar told us the tunnel caved in, and you were still inside camp!" Quickpelt covered his head with licks. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

So, Goldenstar was trying to get rid of him now! Did that mean Goldenstar was afraid that Rowanpaw was the prophecy cat and not Cedarpaw? Or did Goldenstar know the truth, somehow, and he was just trying to get rid of Rowanpaw so that Cedarpaw could become the one in the prophecy?

"Goldenstar's coming back!" Ashfang shouted.

Goldenstar came bounding down a hill, followed by Angelstar and two of her warriors.

"My goodness!" Angelstar gasped. "You were not lying!"

"Here is your proof, Angelstar! Will you let us stay?" Goldenstar meowed.

Angelstar's yellow eyes scanned the crowd of ThunderClan cats. The smell of fear wafted from the cats, and Lightdew continued to wail. "Yes. You may stay. But only for a single moon. You are on your own after that, Goldenstar," Angelstar meowed.

"Thank you, Angelstar. We will try to find a way to pay you back when we can," Goldenstar said, bowing his head.

"If any of your cats are hurt, I can fetch Dovewing to help," Angelstar said.

"A kit was swept away down the river while we were crossing it. I have warriors fetching the kit right now," Goldenstar replied.

Angelstar's ear pricked with alarm. "Graytail, go and tell this news to Dovewing. She can bring the necessary herbs to help the kit." The gray tom beside her turned and ran off.

Goldenstar bowed his head to Angelstar again. "We are truly in your debt."

"Do not think too deeply into it, Goldenstar. You would do the same for us," Angelstar said. "Will this small valley here suffice?"

"I think it will do," Goldenstar answered.

"Then we'll leave you now," Angelstar said. She and her warrior padded away.

"They're back!" Rainfur yowled as a small group of cats limped down a hill.

Crookedfern was in the lead, dragging a wet bundle of fur that Rowanpaw realized was Purekit. Meadowlark and Granitetail limped along beind Crookedfern. All three of the warriors were wet.

Lightdew and Frostflower ran forward. After Lightdew had licked Purekit with her rough tongue, Frostflower examined the soaking wet kit.

Meadowlark and Granitetail lumbered over to Goldenstar.

"He's safe. It was very close, but Goldenstar caught him," Meadowlark said, her voice like that of a croaking toad.

Rowanpaw noticed that Granitetail's gray and white fur was slicked down to his skin by water, making him look too thin.

"That is good," Goldenstar said. "Angelstar has agreed to let us stay here. Go and rest; you both deserve every bit of sleep you can get. The Clan honors your bravery and strength. You were real warriors today."

Granitetail and Meadowlark limped away toward a group of warriors, who licked Granitetail's fur to help dry him. After that, the two warriors limped over to a secluded area where they could sleep without being too disturbed by the rest of the Clan.

"Rowanpaw!" Goldenstar's hiss made Rowanpaw turn away from Meadowlark and Granitetail. ThunderClan's leader was staring at Rowanpaw with a look of deep hatred in his amber eyes. The look made Rowanpaw want to bury himself in a hole and never come out again. "You made it out!"

"Yes," Rowanpaw said. _No thanks to you!_

"That is good," Goldenstar said before turning and walking away.

Rowanpaw let out a sigh. There had been something in Goldenstar's hatred-filled gaze that had seemed familiar. It was as if he'd seen those eyes somewhere before...

"I'm going to go check on your father," Quickpelt told Rowanpaw. She gave him a final lick between his ears before trotting away.

"Rowanpaw...why was Goldenstar so surprised to see you?" Gingerpaw wondered innocently.

Rowanpaw sighed. "I think Goldenstar was trying to have me killed."

"Why would Goldenstar want to have you _killed_?" Gingerpaw gasped.

"Shh!" Rowanpaw hissed. "Do you want to let the whole Clan know?"

"Sorry," Gingerpaw whispered.

"You know what a prophecy is, right?" Rowanpaw asked.

Gingerpaw nodded.

"Frostflower heard a prophecy from StarClan. She and Goldenstar have been trying to figure out if the cat in the prophecy is Cedarpaw, or if I am," Rowanpaw whispered. "StarClan has sent me dreams about the prophecy. One StarClan she-cat told me that I am really the one in the prophecy...not Cedarpaw."

Gingerpaw stared at him with wide eyes. "That must be so scary! What does the prophecy _say_?"

"Something about the descendant of Firestar," Rowanpaw replied.

"Who's that?"

"Firestar is one our ancestors," Rowanpaw explained. "There are many stories about the things he did for ThunderClan when he was alive."

"And you are descended from him?" Gingerpaw's whiskered twitched. "Aren't you afraid what the prophecy is telling you to do?"

"It's my destiny, Gingerpaw. I can't be afraid of my destiny," Rowanpaw meowed.

* * *

Over the next two days, Goldenstar sent occasional patrols into ThunderClan's territory to check for Twolegs. Every patrol came back with the same news: the Twolegs still hadn't left. The Clan's anxiety rose every time a patrol came back with this news.

On the third day, Rowanpaw decided the he didn't like rabbits. They were too hard to catch, and they didn't taste as good as birds, or mice, or voles. He hadn't been eating much either because the food that the ThunderClan warriors caught went to the queens and elders first. ThunderClan couldn't hunt on their own territory now; the Twolegs had scared all of their usual prey away.

On the fourth day, a morning patrol came back with some good news. The number of Twolegs had decreased from the day before. The Twolegs were beginning to leave the forest!

"This is good news, Crookedfern. It means we will be able to head home soon," Goldenstar said.

Gingerpaw padded up to Rowanpaw. "What's going on?"

"The Twolegs are beginning to leave the forest," Rowanpaw whispered. "We'll be able to head home soon."

"They must have given up on me," Gingerpaw mewed quietly.

Rowanpaw gave her a sympathetic look and touched her shoulder with his tail-tip. "Everything is going to be..."

"Rowanpaw!" The two of them jumped and turned to see that Goldenstar was looking at Rowanpaw expectantly.

"Rowanpaw..." Gingerpaw mewed as he walked toward their leader.

He turned back to look at her.

"Be careful," Gingerpaw whispered.

"I will," Rowanpaw whispered. He turned back and walked over to Goldenstar.

"Come take a walk with Cedarpaw and me," Goldenstar said.

Rowanpaw saw that Cedarpaw was sitting nearby. The leader's son looked slightly confused as Goldenstar brought Rowanpaw over to him.

"Where are we going?" Rowanpaw wondered as Goldenstar led the way further into the hills, away from ThunderClan's temporary camp.

"Here is fine," Goldenstar said, sitting down.

Rowanpaw began to worry. Had Cedarpaw told his father the truth about the prophecy? If he had, what was Goldenstar going to do about it? Rowanpaw was certain their leader had tried to kill him during the evacuation of ThunderClan...

"I'm so disappointed in the two of you," Goldenstar spoke, his voice edged with ice. "Both of you could have done something with yourselves. But, instead, you followed in the pawsteps of _him_."

"Him?" Cedarpaw whispered.

"I will not speak his name! He has ruined every plan! Every chance I get to shape one of my descendants into a worthwhile cat, he ruins everything! Well, not this time!" Goldenstar turned his amber eyes on Cedarpaw. "You are my son, Cedarpaw. It is time for you to show me that I can trust you. Rowanpaw will not be the one in the prophecy...because you are going to _kill him_!"

"No!" Cedarpaw gasped, stepping away from his father. "You would never ask me to...to..."

"I am the leader of ThunderClan, and I am your father! Listen to me, or I shall have to kill you myself! Fight Rowanpaw and _kill him_, or I will kill you both! You are both a disgrace to my lineage! Kill him, Cedarpaw! Kill him _now_!"

"No!" Cedarpaw screamed, turning to run away.

Goldenstar leaped at Cedarpaw, but Rowanpaw intecepted. Rowanpaw and Goldenstar rolled down a hill, clawing and spitting at each other. Rowanpaw's blood pounded in his head so loudly that he didn't hear Cedarpaw scream. He found a chance to flip Goldenstar and pin the leader to the ground. Goldenstar's back legs kicked at him, sending Rowanpaw flying.

Rowanpaw flipped back onto his feet. He glared at Goldenstar, who advanced toward him with murder in those amber eyes.

"Don't do this, Tigerstar!" Rowanpaw hissed.

Goldenstar paused. His ears twitched. "How did you know? Is _he_ here? Did _he_ tell you that I am here?"

"No. It was easy to figure out who you were," Rowanpaw snarled. "Leave Goldenstar's body! You are no longer allowed to walk in the world of the living!"

Goldenstar laughed. It was a cruel laugh that made Rowanpaw's bones freeze over with fear. "He _is_ here, little apprentice! He speaks through you, though you do not know it! Show yourself to him, Firestar! Guide him the way you've guided all of our other descendants!"

Rowanpaw saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw the ginger tom who had asked him to help Gingerpaw. The tom's green eyes and orange fur sparkled with starlight.

"I do not need to guide Rowanpaw in any way, Tigerstar. He has made his choice all on his own," the ginger tom spoke, his voice loud and commanding. "He and Cedarpaw are united against you. I knew it would be this way. Your reign over the land of the living has ended. You will never regain it, Tigerstar. You know I will always be here to stop you. We will all be here to stop you."

"Well said, Firestar!" a familiar voice said.

Rowanpaw and Goldenstar turned to see Frostflower walking down toward them. Cedarpaw was crouched low to the ground further up the hill, staring down at the four cats with wide, frightened, amber eyes.

"Cinderpelt," Goldenstar sneered. "I should have known!"

"You'll never learn, will you?" Frostflower meowed. "Be gone from Goldenstar's body, Tigerstar! You are governed by the land of those who have passed on! You can never return to this place again!"

Goldenstar laughed. "You know it is too late to save this body! The moment I leave this body, he will lose his last life!"

"No!" Rowanpaw screamed.

"Be calm, Rowanpaw," Firestar spoke. "It was Goldenstar's destiny. He has lived a long and happy life, despite the influence from Tigerstar in the last few seasons. Goldenstar will have his place beside us in StarClan."

"No!" Cedarpaw came running down the hill. Frostflower jumped in front of him. Cedarpaw skidded to a stop.

"Leave him now, Tigerstar!" Frostflower shouted. "Be gone!"

"I will never give up!" Goldenstar screamed. "I will be back! You cannot...get rid of me...so easily!" Goldenstar coughed and fell to his side.

"No!" Cedarpaw ran around Frostflower and fell down beside his father.

Goldenstar's amber eyes opened. ThunderClan's leader looked up at his son one last time.

"Cedarpaw," Goldenstar whispered. "I am so proud...of you."

Goldenstar breathed his last sigh, and his soul passed on to StarClan.

* * *

**End of Chapter Thirteen**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. I own the characters made up for this story. Don't use my characters, please!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

_The next few hours were a blur for Rowanpaw. He remembered_ the shock, dismay, and heartbreak that swept through ThunderClan when Frostflower explained what had happened. Clawfang, Ashfang, and Granitetail went to tell Angelstar the woeful news. Gingerpaw went off by herself to weep. Thunderpaw and Cottonpaw apologized to Rowanpaw for being so mean to him while Darkpaw tried to help comfort Cedarpaw and Cloverpaw. Dapplefoot was surrounded by Twigleaf, Quickpelt, Meadowlark, and Rainfur as they tried to console the new widow.

Rowanpaw lay on the crest of a hill, alone, later that night. He stared up at the stars twinkling above. Goldenstar was up there among ThunderClan's ancestors now. He wondered if Goldenstar was angry with him for not having realized Tigerstar was possessing him.

"You do not need to worry," a now familiar voice spoke.

Rowanpaw turned to see Firestar seated nearby. It looked as if the stars were reflected in his orange pelt.

"How can I not worry?" Rowanpaw stood up. "I'm descended from two of the most well-known cats in all four Clans' histories! I'm expected to fulfill a prophecy that I don't even understand! And you're telling me not to worry!"

"You will understand when the time is right, Rowanpaw. Don't let your curiosity rob you of your kithood. You'll be a warrior soon enough, and then you have enough time to fulfill prophecies and accept your destiny," Firestar meowed.

"Well, I don't like waiting!" Rowanpaw huffed.

Firestar laughed. "Your curiosity knows no bounds. You remind me of me when I was an apprentice. Do not be ashamed that Tigerstar's blood runs through your veins along with mine. Remember, it is your choices alone that shape your destiny."

"Why me, Firestar?" Rowanpaw whispered. "Why couldn't it have been Cedarpaw?"

"Cedarpaw has his own destiny to follow," Firestar meowed. "Your paths crisscross and run the same course many times, but the two of you will end up on very different paths in the end."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rowanpaw demanded.

"All in due time, Rowanpaw." Firestar stood and began to walk into the sky. "Help Ginger, Rowanpaw. Your destiny aligns with hers...for now."

"Wait! Come back!" Rowanpaw shouted.

But only silence responded.

* * *

"Rowanpaw!"

He opened his eyes and looked up at Ashfang standing above him. He almost thought he was back in ThunderClan's camp, except his mentor was outlined in a dark blue, misty sky.

"Get up, Rowanpaw," Ashfang said, prodding him with a paw. "We're heading for the Moonpool."

"What?" Rowanpaw stood up and shook dew from his fur. He realized that the sun hadn't even risen fully yet.

"Clawfang must go and get his nine lives," Ashfang said. "He has invited us to go as his escort."

"But...why?" Rowanpaw blinked.

"Gingerpaw is coming, too," Ashfang said. "Both of you haven't visited the Moonpool. It's about time you did."

Rowanpaw stretched and yawned. He couldn't remember an apprentice ever going with a leader to his leader ceremony at the Moonpool. And Clawfang was taking _two_ apprentices!

"Hurry up. We want to go before everyone wakes up," Ashfang whispered.

They met Clawfang, Gingerpaw, and Frostflower at the bottom of a nearby hill.

"Thank you for agreeing to come," Clawfang said to Ashfang, Rowanpaw, and Gingerpaw.

Clawfang led the way to the Moonpool. By the time they reached it, the sun had risen fully and evaporated the dew.

"We'll spend the day here," Clawfang meowed. "The rest of you may hunt. I will wait here."

Rowanpaw led Gingerpaw away so they could find something to eat.

"Why can't Clawfang eat?" Gingerpaw asked.

"Because he's not supposed to eat before he gets his nine lives," Rowanpaw explained. "It's part of the..."

"Hay deer!"

Rowanpaw and Gingerpaw jumped. A tom cat had just popped out of nowhere right in front of them. He was a gray and brown tabby with yellow eyes.

"Excuse me?" Rowanpaw stared at the tom.

"Hay deer!" the cat repeated.

"Slug! Are you talking to visitors?"

A she-cat walked out of the bushes. She was a silver, white, and gray tabby with white paws and silver eyes. The she-cat sighed when she saw the tom with Rowanpaw and Gingerpaw. "Is he bothering you? He can get that way sometimes. I'm used to it because we're mates."

"Uh..." Rowanpaw mumbled, not knowing what to say.

"I'm Thicket. This is my mate, Slug. Our kits are here somewheres," the she-cat meowed. "Whisker, Maggot, and Stench never stay in one place for too long. Takes me all day just to find one of them sometimes."

"It's nice to meet you," Gingerpaw said.

"You're ThunderClan cats, aren't you? Is Goldenstar here?" Thicket asked. "We've always had the most interesting discussions with him."

Rowanpaw bowed his head. "Goldenstar has...passed on."

Thicket's whiskers flicked. "I'm sorry for your loss. Goldenstar was always friendly to us. Most of the other Clan cats don't like us. Is Clawfang here to get his nine lives?"

Rowanpaw nodded. "We were brought as an escort."

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Slug and I need to go find our kits now," Thicket meowed.

Rowanpaw and Gingerpaw watched the two cats walk off into the bushes.

"They were pretty...unique, weren't they?" Gingerpaw chuckled.

Rowanpaw's stomach growled with hunger. "Come on. Let's go see how your hunting skills are!"

They went off to catch themselves some breakfast.

* * *

Later that night, Blizzardclaw and Blossompaw of RiverClan came to the Moonpool. They were being escorted by a gray she-cat and a brown tom apprentice. Rowanpaw didn't recognize the gray warrior or the brown apprentice.

"Clawfang? What are you doing here?" Blizzardclaw said when the two groups met.

"My brother has passed on to StarClan," Frostflower replied.

"My condolences," Blizzardclaw whispered. "Goldenstar was a great warrior, and a noble leader."

"Yes, he was," Clawfang's said. "Are you here to consult StarClan?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to go first?" Clawfang gestured toward the Moonpool with his tail.

"If that is alright with you," Blizzardclaw replied.

Blizzardclaw and Blossompaw went down to the Moonpool, leaving behind the gray she-cat warrior and the brown tom apprentice.

"I've never met you two before," the brown RiverClan apprentice said to Rowanpaw and Gingerpaw. "I'm Lionpaw."

"I'm Rowanpaw. She's Gingerpaw," Rowanpaw replied.

"This is my first time to the Moonpool," Lionpaw meowed. "I think it's so cool...uh...neat."

Gingerpaw's ears flicked. Rowanpaw glanced at her in curiosity.

"Lionpaw!" The gray RiverClan warrior padded over. "Will you go and hunt? We'll be spending the night here and heading back in the morning. Blizzardclaw and Blossompaw will want something to eat when they've finished speaking with StarClan."

"Yes, Timberpelt!" Lion meowed.

"I'll go with you!" Gingerpaw stood up. "I can get some food for Clawfang! He'll be starving after his ceremony!"

Rowanpaw tried to catch Gingerpaw's eye, but she walked off with Lionpaw to hunt. He had a feeling that Gingerpaw had other intentions while she went hunting with Lionpaw.

"Ashfang would like to see you," Timberpelt said, breaking into Rowanpaw's thoughts.

Rowanpaw walked over to Ashfang, who was seated beside Frostflower.

"You wanted to see me?" Rowanpaw asked his mentor.

"We'll be staying here overnight," Ashfang replied. "Where is Gingerpaw?"

"She went hunting with Lionpaw," Rowanpaw answered.

Ashfang's tail-tip twitched. "Tell her when she gets back, okay? Clawfang went to find some rogues around here to ask one of them to bring a message to ThunderClan."

"You mean Thicket and Slug?"

"Ah, did you meet them earlier?" Ashfang purred. "Interesting couple of cats, aren't they?"

Rowanpaw nodded.

"Clawfang is back," Frostflower said.

Rowanpaw thought back to yesterday morning. Frostflower had spoken like she were Cinderpelt, a she-cat from the time of Firestar. She'd been Firestar's apprentice until an accident had left her with a limp. She'd become a medicine cat and served her Clan so well she'd gotten into the stories that the elders told the kits. A pang of sadness washed over Rowanpaw as he thought about the cruel way that Goldenstar had lost his last life.

Clawfang walked up. "Thicket sent her son, Stench, to take the message."

Blizzardclaw and Blossompaw came up to them. Both of them looked lost and disappointed.

"Bad news?" Timberpelt mewed worriedly.

"No news," Blizzardclaw replied. He shook his head in defeat. "StarClan was so silent. I'm frightened that something had disturbed our ancestors."

_Like Tigerstar's spirit possessing Goldenstar yesterday_, Rowanpaw thought to himself.

Clawfang curled his tail. "Let us hope that my ceremony goes well, then."

"Good luck," Blizzardclaw mewed.

Clawfang and Frostflower headed over to the Moonpool. Rowanpaw wondered what it was like to gain nine lives from StarClan.

"Are you okay, Rowanpaw?" Ashfang asked.

"Yes. I'm just hungry," Rowanpaw replied. He hadn't eaten anything since this morning when he'd hunted with Gingerpaw.

"Why didn't you go hunting with Gingerpaw and Lionpaw?" Ashfang wondered.

Rowanpaw shrugged.

"Those two are taking their sweet time catching anything," Timberpelt said.

"Lionpaw went hunting?" Blossompaw asked.

"They should be back soon," Timberpelt replied.

Blizzardclaw stretched. He sat back and curled his tail around his paws. There was a deep worry in his yellow eyes. "I hope they bring back something soon."

"Lionpaw is a great hunter," Blossompaw purred. "He'll bring something back with him."

Lionpaw and Gingerpaw came back quite soon. They had enough food between them to split it between everyone.

Rowanpaw gulped down his mouse. The moon had risen high into the night sky. It was nearly half-moon; the medicine cats would be coming here soon to share dreams with StarClan. Rowanpaw hoped that StarClan wouldn't hide themselves from the medicine cats like they had from Blizzardclaw today.

"Aren't we going back soon?" Gingerpaw wondered.

"We're spending the night here," Rowanpaw replied. "I forgot to mention that when you got back."

Lionpaw looked up at them. Gingerpaw glanced at the RiverClan apprentice. Rowanpaw thought he saw her nod, but he had to be mistaken.

"At least we won't have to travel at night," Gingerpaw yawned. "Is Clawfang at the Moonpool?"

"Yes. Frostflower is with him," Rowanpaw said.

A little while later, the cats curled up in groups. Ashfang and Blizzardclaw spoke for a while, but then the two of them fell silent. Blossompaw whispered to Lionpaw, but the tom was already asleep.

"You're a good friend, Rowanpaw. You know that, right?" Gingerpaw purred beside him.

Rowanpaw turned to her, but Gingerpaw's breathing had slowed to that of a sleeping cat. Sleep sounded like a good idea. Rowanpaw closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

At some point during the night, Rowanpaw opened his eyes to see Clawfang and Frostflower return, but the darkness overtook him again after a few moments.

* * *

"Rowanpaw! Wake up! Now!"

Ashfang's voice jarred Rowanpaw awake. He heard someone shouting Lionpaw's name. Someone else yowled for Gingerpaw. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Rowanpaw stood up.

"Do you know where they went?" Ashfang demanded.

"Know where who went?" Rowanpaw blinked again.

"Gingerpaw and Lionpaw have gone missing," Ashfang replied. "They're...gone."

**The End**

**

* * *

** **Author's Notes:** I can't believe it's finished! I'm starting to rewrite the second one now! Please review so I can find out whether you all like my story or not! There are five more to go in the series, so keep a look out for the next ones! 


End file.
